Cambiaste mi vida
by Ainely-94
Summary: Edward Cullen, uno de los hombres más temidos y a la vez más deseados del mundo de la mafia, creía tenerlo todo en su vida. Dinero, fama y mujeres. Pero basto una mirada para saber que su vida estaba incompleta y que le faltaba lo más importante, el amor.
1. Viéndote

Viéndote.

Estaba durmiendo cuando sentí como alguien saltaba en mi cama, produciendo que me despertase de golpe. En cuanto abrí los ojos me di cuenta que se trataba de la hiperactiva de mi hermana gemela Alice.

-Edward levántate, tenemos que ir de compras – ella seguía saltando y diciendo cosas sobre el centro comercial – me estas escuchando Edward? – me dijo mientras me daba golpecitos con su dedo en la mejilla, para que acabase de desperezarme.

- Vale, ya voy. Me doy una ducha y ahora bajo a desayunar – cuando estaba entrando en el baño caí en cuenta de una cosa – Oye, y tu como has entrado a mi casa? – le pregunté curioso.

- A la ducha – me dijo en plan sargento señalándome el baño. Yo hice un gesto militar y me metí en la ducha mientras escuchaba como reía Alice.

Mientras me duchaba y sentía el agua caer por mi cuerpo hice memoria y observé lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida desde que entré en la mafia. Antes de entrar en la organización de mi padre, era un niño al que le gustaba tocar el piano y encerrarse en su habitación a escuchar música solo. Pero en cuanto entre en la organización todo cambio para bien, ante mí se abrieron un montón de puertas que me permitían vivir una vida llena de lujos, fama y mujeres. Las únicas preocupaciones que tenía eran las de mantenerme con vida, debido a que ser uno de los mafiosos más importantes de América, también producía que fuese uno de los blancos favoritos para otros mafiosos, y la otra preocupación era hacer bien mi trabajo, con eficacia y precisión de tal manera que la policía nunca pudiera tener las pruebas necesarias para arrestarme.

El hecho que sea temido por muchos hombre y mujeres no provoca que en mi familia todo siga igual que antes de que entrase en la organización ya que mi madre me sigue tratando con el mismo amor como si siguiese siendo su bebé. En cuanto a mi hermana y mi hermano, pasa lo mismo, todo sigue como siempre. Mi hermano aunque también pertenece a la mafia es como un niño pequeño que siempre está haciendo bromas, pero en cuanto traspasa las paredes de su casa se vuelve un hombre serio con el que es mejor no meterse. Emmet es su nombre y está casado con una rubia realmente hermosa que se llama Rosalie. En cuanto a mi hermana, ella es una niña muy loca, a la que le encanta la moda. Pero lo malo de su fascinación por ese tema es que siempre me arrastra con ella a sus compras y si le digo que se busque una amiga para ir de compras me dice que cuando encuentre una novia y se la presente a ella entonces ira con ella, pero mientras no tengo novia me toca aguantarla. Mientras seguía haciendo un repaso a mi vida mi hermana aporreó la puerta.

-Edward quieres hacer el favor de salir ya de la ducha, que se van a llevar los mejores vestidos – me decía mientras seguía aporreando la puerta.

- Ya estoy hermanita, ahora si me dejas un momento me visto – en ese momento salió corriendo de la Habitación para que me vistiese.

En cuanto me acabé de arreglar y desayunamos los dos juntos en mi departamento, nos dirigimos hacia el centro comercial.

Una vez allí nos recorrimos todas las tiendas, la mañana se me hizo eterna, yo no entiendo como mi hermana puede tener tanta energía aunque la sospecha de porque ella no se cansa es porque no lleva ninguna de las bolsas, sino que ella opta por el método de usarme como su ayudante personal quien le lleva todas las bolsas.

-Alice, porque no vamos ya a comer, llevamos cuatro horas en el centro comercial comprando sin parar a descansar ni un momento y yo tengo mucha hambre – ella me miro con una sonrisilla en la cara.

- Y tú eres el temido Edward Cullen, pero si te cansas antes que tu hermanita – ese comentario provocó que soltase un gruñido, pero mi hermana como me conocía en vez de asustarse le provocó más risa.

Después de aguantar sus risas y burlas por fin nos fuimos a comer a mi restaurante favorito.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es Cullen con su hermanita – nos dijo Vulturi mientras se nos acercaban, él no era uno de mis mayores enemigos, en realidad mantenemos una tregua, pero igualmente no me fio del todo de él.

- Que demonios quieres – le dije lanzándole mi mirada más amenazadora que pude.

- No os preocupéis no venimos buscando pelea, tan solo estamos esperando a una amiga – me dijo mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada pero al no encontrar a la persona que buscaba se giró hacia nosotros para seguir hablando.

- Hola hermosa dama, mi nombre es Alec, encantado de conocerla – le dijo mientras besaba la mano de mi hermana, ella se sonrojo de una manera que la hacía verse más pequeña. En ese momento el móvil de Alec son provocando que desviase la vista de mi hermana hacia el teléfono, leyó algo y después sonrió.

- Bueno me temo que hasta aquí llega nuestro encuentro. Pero me parece que dentro de poco nos volveremos a ver, según lo que tengo entendido el domingo realizáis una fiesta a la que la PUA está invitada, no? – me pregunto. Yo asentí con la cabeza y él se fue con su séquito de protectores.

- Edward, quien es la PUA? – me preguntó Alice

- La PUA es una mafia, digamos que buena entre comillas. Ellos en vez de traficar drogas y ampliar sus territorios a base de tiroteos y peleas, lo que hacen es luchar entre otras bandas a través de bailes. Me entiendes? – ella negó con la cabeza.

- Haber como te lo explico. Bueno mira, la PUA es una banda que está formada por profesionales del baile, es decir personas que dedican su vida al baile. Entonces, entre bandas lo que hacen para ganar a más bailarines o territorio, lo que hacen es competir bailando o rapeando entre ellos y el que gana, pues elige entre que el otro bando le de sus mejores bailarines o raperos, que le den mucho dinero o que le den sus tierras. Me entiendes ahora? – ella sonreía

- Sí, ya lo entiendo. Pero eso es fantástico, pero también tiene que ser complicado no? Porque tienen que ser personas que trabajen mucho su cuerpo para poder ganar las batallas – me dijo entusiasmada. La verdad es que yo penaba lo mismo que ellos. Una de las cosas que me gustaría ver es a un miembro de la PUA en acción, porque la gente dice que es impresionante.

Así pasó una hora en la que comimos animadamente mientras conversábamos sobre curiosidades que sentía mi hermana sobre la banda. Según ella, en la fiesta que daríamos el domingo quería conocer a algún miembro de la PUA y hacerse su amiga. Yo aproveché ese momento para explicarle la historia que existe entorno a la famosa sobrina del jefe de la banda.

-Pues yo de ti, intentaría conseguir encontrar a la sobrina del jefe de la PUA – le dije haciéndome el interesante y captando toda su atención.

- Ella es la prima de Alec? – yo asentí con la cabeza – y que es lo que pasa con esa chica?-

- La historia dice que su capacidad en el baile es tan grande que la PUA la utiliza en todas sus batallas desde que la chica tenía tan solo cinco años, también se dice que es tan buena que nadie ha conseguido superarla y que tampoco habrá nadie que la pueda superar –

- Ah! Yo quiero conocerla! – dijo Alice mientras daba saltitos en su silla.

La tarde la pasamos de compras nuevamente pero a las cinco de la tarde conseguí convencerla para ir al cine a ver una película de acción que llevaba días deseando ir a verla. En cuanto entramos nos encontramos con Alec que esta vez iba solo.

-Hola Alec, que coincidencia – le dije

- Pues la verdad es que sí – me dijo mientras se reía

- Que has venido solo al cine? – le preguntó Alice

- No preciosa, he venido con –

- conmigo – le cortó una dulce voz que provenía de detrás de mí.

- Encantada mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero llamadme Bella – nos dijo una muchacha de unos 19 años, pero era a pesar de ser joven poseía una belleza única, que jamás había visto, provocando que sintiese una fascinación que nunca había sentido por nadie. Cuando me detuve a observarla atentamente me di cuenta que poseía unos hermosos ojos color chocolate y una melena castaña oscura que le llegaba hasta las mitad de la espalda. Pero su ropa tenía un rastro particular, que le daba el típico toque y estilo de la PUA, ella vestía una camiseta de lentejuelas color rosa, con un short blanco y rosa, con unas bambas y unos calcetines a conjunto hasta las rodillas.

- Yo soy Alice – le dijo mi hermana mientras me daba un codazo ya que me había quedado demasiado tiempo observándola sin decir nada – Que Alec es tu novio? – le preguntó

- No que va! Ella es mí –

- su amiga soy su amiga – ella le volvió a cortar como si quisiese ocultarnos algo.

- Mi nombre es Edward, encantado de conocerte – le dije mientras le daba un abrazo y un beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Ella se quedo estática en su sitio ya que no se esperaba que la saludase tan efusivamente, pero la verdad es que ella no fue la única que se sorprendió. Mi hermana me miraba con una sonrisa picara, cosa que me avisaba que cuando nos quedásemos a solas me sometería a un interrogatorio

- Bella, que película vais a ver? – le preguntó Alice

- Pues he conseguido convencer a este granuja para ir a ver la nueva película de fama. Y vosotros cual vais a ver? – nos preguntó.

- Nosotros vamos a ver una de acción que Edward quiere ver – dijo mi hermana con cara de fastidio.

-Porque no hacemos una cosa, como Alec también quería ir a ver esa película, porque no os vais los chicos a verla y nosotras nos vamos a ver Fama?- nos dijo mientras nos miraba con cara de suplica. Alec y yo aceptamos sin rechistar. Cuando estábamos entrando por la puerta de nuestra sala un silbido nos hizo girarnos, era Bella que nos llamaba.

-Guapos! – nos chillaba mientras se abrazaba a mi hermana y las dos entraban riéndose a su sala. Me parece que estas dos acabaran siendo muy amigas.

Hola chicas, espero que la historia os guste. Sobretodo déjenme sus reviews sobre lo que opinan de la historia para seguir escribiendo. Besos.


	2. El cine

2. El cine

Alice POV.

No me puedo creer que exista una banda tan fascinante como la PUA. Mientras comemos yo intento sacarle toda la información posible sobre esta extraña mafia. Después de comer seguimos comprando, no entiendo como puede ser posible que a mi hermano no le gusten las compras ni los centros comerciales, y eso que es mi hermano gemelo.

Después de dos horas más mirando tiendas y probándome ropa. La verdad, es que esta salida al centro comercial es muy importante, ya que este fin de semana hacemos una fiesta en casa de mis padres. A esta fiesta vendrán las mafias más importantes y poderosas que existen, pero lo que más me ha entusiasmado es saber que también vendrá la PUA, espero que la famosa sobrina del gran Vulturi venga. Al final encontré el vestido perfecto, además esa noche tengo que brillar con luz propia.

-Alice, porque no vamos al cine y así descansamos un rato? – me preguntó Edward con cara de suplica.

-Vale, pero yo quiero ver alguna película de amor – le avisé

-Oh no Alice, llevo todo el día aguantándote para arriba y para abajo por el centro comercial, iremos a ver la película que yo quiera – la verdad es que el pobre tenía razón. Así que mientras discutíamos porque película veíamos nos encaminamos hacia el cine. Cuando estábamos dentro nos sorprendimos al encontrarnos otra vez con el chico rubio de esta mañana. Según recuerdo se llamaba Alec.

Estábamos hablando animadamente cuando le pregunté si había venido solo. Cuando el me iba a responder una joven muy hermosa le cortó.

-Él está conmigo – nos dijo la muchacha. En ese momento me fije que era una chica un poco más alta que yo, con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate y una larga melena castaña que le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención de ella fue su manera de vestir, ya que iba de sport pero a la vez iba moderna y preciosa. En ese instante se me cruzó una idea en la cabeza tenía que conseguir ser su amiga. En cuanto acabé con el repaso que le hice a la pobre chica me di cuenta que me había quedado demasiado tiempo observándola, pero lo que más me extraño fue que al mirar a mi hermano el estaba viéndola como si hubiese visto a un ángel, en su mirada había una mezcla de ternura y fascinación impresionante. Ya me encargaría de preguntarle más tarde. En ese momento la chica empezó a hablar.

-Encantada mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero todos me llaman Bella – nos dijo mientras nos dedicaba una dulce sonrisa. Ahora que lo pienso, antes Edward me ha dicho que Alec es el hijo del jefe de la banda, a lo mejor esta chica también forma parte de la PUA. Bueno lo que realmente importa es que Bella me cae muy bien y quiero que sea mi amiga.

-Yo soy Alice – le dije mientras le daba un abrazó y en cuanto me separé de ella le di un codazo a mi hermano para que reaccionase. – Alec es tu novio? – le pregunté lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza, antes de que se diesen cuenta que algo le pasaba a Edward.

-No que va! Ella es mi – pero Bella lo volvió a cortar mientras le lanzaba una mirada cómplice.

-su amiga, soy amiga – nos explicó muy nerviosa. Ella nos estaba intentado ocultar algo, pero yo acabaré averiguando que es.

- Mi nombre es Edward, encantado de conocerte- le dijo mi hermano, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que él le dio un efusivo abrazo y un beso en la comisura de los labios que nos dejo a las dos sorprendidas en nuestros sitios. En cuanto mi hermano se separó tan solo tenía ojos para Bella y ella no despegada su mirada de él. Mientras que Alec le miraba con cara de enfado a Edward. Por eso decidí suavizar el ambiente.

-Bella, que película vais a ver? –

- Pues he conseguido convencer a este granuja para ir a ver la nueva película de fama. Y vosotros cual vais a ver? – nos preguntó.

- Nosotros vamos a ver una de acción que Edward quiere ver – dije con cara de fastidio, porque no me apetecía nada ir a ver ese pastelazo de película.

-Porque no hacemos una cosa, como Alec también quería ir a ver esa película, porque no os vais los chicos a verla y nosotras nos vamos a ver Fama?- nos dijo mientras nos miraba con cara de suplica. Los chicos aceptaron sin rechistar. Pero lo que no me esperaba era lo que hizo Bella cuando estábamos entrando en la sala. En ese momento escuché como Bella silbaba, como si fuese un piropo y se giraba hacia los chicos y cuando ellos se giraron a mirarla ella les grito.

-Guapos! – les chilló, en ese momento las dos nos reíamos a carcajada limpia y nos abrazamos para no caernos al suelo de la risa.

Una vez dentro de la sala nos dimos cuenta que teníamos que esperarnos 15 minutos para que empezase la película así que empezamos a hablar.

-Así que conocéis a Alec? – me preguntó Bella mientras se comía una palomita.

-Mi hermano lo conocí de antes, ya sabes por los negocios. Pero yo lo he conocido mientras comía con mi hermano – le expliqué.

-Un momento has dicho negocios, que tipos de negocios, porque Alec el único negocio en el que participa es en la organización – me explicó curiosa.

-Bueno, Edward es un miembro de la organización de mi padre – le expliqué avergonzada, ya que no me gustaban ese tipo de negocios, y Bella se veía una chica muy inocente.

-Alice cuál es tu apellido? – me preguntó mientras ponía cara de pensativa.

-Cullen – le dije.

-QUE! Me estas diciendo que sois los hermanos Cullen! – me dijo mientras me sacudía por los hombros.

-Oye y tu como sabes todo esto? – le pregunté.

-Porque yo también pertenezco a una banda, y es imposible no haber escuchado el apellido de tu familia si te mueves en ambientes relacionados con ese tema. – me dijo, en ese momento até todos los hilos, ella pertenecía a la PUA.

-Un momento, me estás diciendo que perteneces a la PUA! – le dije para asegurarme de mis sospechas

-Sí, pero no lo digas tan fuerte que la gente nos mira – me dijo mientras se reía.

-Entonces vendrás a la fiesta que hacemos en casa de mis padres este fin de semana? –

-Claro que iré, ya me he comprado lo que me voy a poner esa noche. Y tú? –

-Hoy mismo me lo he comprado. Por cierto que te pondrás? –

-No te lo puedo decir, tan solo et digo que iré diferente a todas las demás chicas – me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, mi curiosidad crecía por momentos. En ese instante las luces se apagaron y Bella me ofreció sus palomitas.

Después de dos horas de película salimos de la sala, yo salí super fascinada, porque para mí ese estilo de baile era nuevo e increíble, pero cuando me fije en la cara de Bella, me di cuenta que a ella no le había gustado tanto.

-Que no te ha gustado la película?-

-Sí que me ha gustado, pero no resulta tan emocionante cuando tú misma puedes bailar muchísimo mejor que todos ellos juntos – me explicó

-Un día me gustaría verte bailar – le dije ilusionada

-Un día cuando tenga que competir te vienes – me dijo.

En ese momento nos encontramos con los chicos, que salían con los ojos brillantes después de haber visto, según ellos la mejor película de acción de la historia.

-Que Bella como ha ido la película? – le preguntó Edward a Bella.

-Pues ha ido bien, me he reído mucho con Alice – le contestó Bella con una sonrisa.

-Pero… - empezó a decir Alec

-Cuando tú eres capaz de bailar muchísimo mejor que los de la película le quita la gracia – le explico fastidiada.

-Anda enana quita esa cara, que no es el fin del mundo – le dijo Alec mientras le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros. Desde mi lugar podía escuchar cómo le chirriaban los dientes a Edward de la rabia, me parece que alguien por aquí esta celoso!

Después de hablar un rato más nos despedimos, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la cara de dolor de Edward cuando se fueron.

Hola chicas! Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo espero que os guste. Espero vuestros reviews


	3. Menuda noche

3. Menuda noche.

Edward POV

Ya han pasado tres días desde que la vi en el cine, y aún no consigo quitármela de la cabeza. Llevo tres días pensando en ella y anhelando poder pasar más tiempo a su lado. Su mirada color chocolate me persigue día y noche y eso produce que este más despistado que de costumbre. Pero mi mente haga lo que haga acaba deteniéndose en esa castaña.

-Edward haz el favor de concentrarte, hoy no es un buen día para cabrearlos – me advirtió mi padre, ahora que podía ya que estábamos en el descanso de una reunión muy importante, a la cual por culpa de esa chiquilla no estoy prestando la menor atención a la reunión en la que nos encontramos presentes los jefes y sus hombres de confianza de las mafias más poderosas del mundo.

-Lo siento papa, es que llevo unos días en los que no sé que me ocurre, pero estoy muy despistado – le confesé a mi padre.

-Pues hijo, más te vale centrarte, porque como los demás se den cuenta, podemos acabar mal- me dijo preocupado.

-Bueno señores sigamos con la reunión- y así pasaron las siguientes dos horas en las cuales conseguí enterarme de lo que iba la reunión. Y en cuanto me enteré, centré mi mayor atención en la disputa, porque este tema nos afectaba a todos. La reunión se debía a que cada vez había más bandas callejeras que se dedicaban a hacer nuestro trabajo. Por lo tanto todos estaban muy cabreados y después de cuatro horas de disputa empezaron a anunciar posibles métodos para terminar con este problema.

-Yo propongo que nos unamos y terminemos con ellos – dijo Aro Vulturi, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que también había venido el jefe de la PUA.

-Explícanos tu idea compañero – le dijo mi padre al que por lo visto le agradaba la idea de dar caza a esos bastardos.

-Me refiero a que deberíamos unirnos, todos nosotros y luchar contra ellos demostrándoles que los que mandamos aquí somos nosotros. Ofrezco a mis chicos y chicas para luchar, ya que estas bandas callejeras no luchan con armas, sino que físicamente y la gran mayoría de estas bandas respetan el baile. Por lo tanto yo ofrezco a mis chicos y chicas para la pelea – nos explicó- Seguramente también tendremos de nuestra parte y lista para atacar a mi mejor miembro – eso me dejó impactado. No sé mucho sobre su organización, pero si lo necesario para saber que su mejor miembro es su sobrina. El pensar en esta chica trajo a mi mente a Bella. En cuanto sopesé la idea que ella luchase y participas, me hacia enfurecer por el simple hecho que saliese lastimada.

-A mi me parece una buena idea. Aro, he escuchado que los miembros de tu banda son expertos en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Crees que ellos puedan entrenarnos? Porque chicos tenemos que reconocer que sin armas no tenemos mucho que hacer en un combate – dijo Black. En ese aspecto tenía razón, nosotros en tiroteos somos invencibles, pero en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo no tenemos muchas posibilidades de ganar.

-Estoy de acuerdo con que mis chicos os enseñen a luchar, pero en la parte de baile ni se os ocurra pedir instrucción, si no queréis tener pelea con mis miembros – nos avisó mientras soltaba una leve risita.

-Una pregunta, has dicho que lucharan chicas y chicos. Vas a arriesgar a las mujeres? – le pregunté. Posiblemente somos unos sicarios, pero a las mujeres las respetamos y protegemos por encima de todo.

-En ese aspecto me he equivocado, de mujeres tan solo expondré a una. A mi sobrina, simplemente porque la necesitamos para ganar. Ya que es la mejor bailando y luchando, aunque por su cuerpecito no lo parezca. – Nos dijo con una mirada dulce al recordar a su sobrina.

-Porque no votamos para ver si todos estamos conformes? – preguntó Webber. Toso estuvimos conformes con la decisión, así que después de comentar un poco más la operación, dimos por finalizada la reunión. Antes de salir de la sala mi padre llamó la atención de todos.

-Señores este fin de semana se celebra una fiesta en mi casa y espero que todos ustedes junto con los miembros de sus organizaciones estén presentes –

Ya han pasado seis horas desde que he llegado a mi casa y sigo pensando en la nueva operación, por lo menos tengo la seguridad que mi dulce Bella, no estará presente. Un momento desde cuando la llamo "mi Bella". Esto no puede ser, ella no es nada mío, además tan solo la he visto una vez en toda mi vida no puede ser posible que se haya metido en mi cabeza de esta manera tan poderosa. Así que tengo que me la tengo que quitar de la cabeza. Lo primero que se me ocurre es ir a darle una visita a Lauren. Así que me visto, cojo las llaves del coche y me dirijo hacia su departamento.

En su casa hay luz así que ella está. Ding, Dong

-Ya va! – escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Edward? que sorpresa – me dijo mientras me hacía pasar, pero en cuanto ella cerró la puerta la besé de forma ansiosa.

Entre besos y caricias subimos las escaleras y llegamos a su habitación. Con una rapidez y desesperación que incluso a ella le sorprendió me despoje de nuestras ropas. Continuamos besándonos y tocándonos, pero a pesar de los intentos que hacía Lauren por excitarme no lo conseguía. Y eso me enfurecía porque sabía quién era la causante de mi grave problema. Por eso entre maldiciones y gruñidos me vestí y me fui hacia mi departamento.

Una vez en la cama me pregunté qué es lo que fallaba en mí. Yo nunca había tenido problemas con el sexo. Si no que siempre había sido un chico muy activo. Pero desde que conocí a Isabella Swan, todo en mí había cambiado, con tan solo el recordar cuando la conocí en el cine y lo bonita que se veía con esa ropa, cierta parte de mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar.

-A buenas horas despiertas amiguito – Pero no puede ser que ella tenga tanto poder sobre mí. Antes de quedarme dormido una idea cruzó mi cabeza que me hizo desvelarme. Me levanté corriendo y encendí el ordenador. Después de cinco minutos estaba buscando su nombre en internet, para ver si salía información sobre ella. Pero lo que no me esperaba y me sorprendió es que habían tres millones de páginas que hablaban sobre ella, pero cuando iba a clicar sobre una página, del ordenador empezó a salir humo y se apagó.

-No por favor no te rompas – le supliqué al ordenador. Así que me volví hacia la cama con muchísimas más preguntas y curiosidad sobre mi castaña.

Menuda nochecita me espera.


	4. La carrera

4. Carrera.

Bella POV

Si ahora me propusieran definir la manera en la que me siento es agotada. Llevo tres días en los cuales, prácticamente tan solo entreno. Lo más extraño es que cada vez que le saco el tema de la reunión a la que asistió el otro día, simplemente se dedica a ignorarme y a hacer como si no hubiese sacado el tema. Si a eso le añadimos el hecho que haya aumentado mis horas e entreno y también la intensidad de estas, he llegado a la conclusión que algo realmente grave se avecina y que mi tío lo único que está intentando es protegerme, o prepararme para poder luchar. Pero de hoy ya no pasa, así que en cuanto me quedo sola en la sala, recojo todas mis cosas y me dirijo corriendo al despacho de mi tío Aro.

-Puedo pasar tío?- le pregunté mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta

-Claro pequeña – me dijo mientras me hacía señas para que me sentase en frente suyo.

-Tío me tienes que explicar que es lo que pasa, algo grave se avecina, no?- le exigí una respuesta. Esta vez no le voy a permitir que se vaya sin decirme la verdad.

-Princesa, he de decirte que dentro de unos meses se producirá un enfrentamiento – empezó a explicarme todo lo que habían hablado en la reunión de esta semana. Lo que más me extraño y me sorprendió es que las demás mafias, que por lo que tengo entendido las que estaban en la reunión eran las mejor, lo que me extraña es que ellos quieran que nosotros los instruyamos. – Y después de decirte todo esto, debo pedirte que por favor nos ayudes y que estés de nuestro bando dispuesta a atacar el día del enfrentamiento – me dijo mi tío.

-Yo encantada participaré, además últimamente esto está muy aburrido y un poco de acción no estaría mal – le dije de forma despreocupada.

-Mañana por la noche se celebra una fiesta en la mansión Cullen, a la cual toda la PUA está invitada. Así que princesita, espero que te comportes en la fiesta – cuando estaba empezando a salir mi tío me paro – y sobretodo espero que hagas que ellos se comporten – mi tío no confiaba en nosotros, ya que sabía que en las fiestas la PUA vivía la vida y no se preocupaba de las cosas, eso llevaba a que bebiésemos y las cosas acabasen de una manera un poco confusa y abochornante para mi tío.

-Te prometo que esta vez nos comportaremos – le aseguré, esta misma noche tengo que hablar con los chicos y chicas para avisarles que se tienen que tomar esa fiesta como trabajo.

Por eso en cuanto salgo de la vista de mi tío me dirijo rápidamente hacia la zona de las habitaciones y después de 15 minutos nos encontramos todos reunidos en la sala de baile principal.

-Haber chicos mañana por la noche hay una fiesta en la mansión Cullen – en ese momento los chicos se chocaban las manos entre ellos mientras reían, por otra parte las chicas se abrazaban y reían emocionadas por la idea – pero he de deciros que acabo de llegar de hablar con Aro y me ha comunicado que en esta fiesta, en todo momento tenemos que estar en nuestros cabales, es decir, no bebáis mucho alcohol ni os desmadréis demasiado.

En cuanto acabó nuestra pequeña reunión me acerqué a mis mejores amigos que estaban reunidos a un lado del salón. La PUA realmente es perfecta y maravillosa para todos los que formamos parte de ella. Yo especialmente me llevo muy bien con todos, pero con los que paso más tiempo y a los que quiero más son a mis mejores amigos. Nuestro grupito está formado por Jasper, el es como un ángel, de todos es al que más quiero y aprecio, ya que siempre me protege y me cuida; Alec, que a pesar de que es mi primo es un sol y de todos el más responsable y sensato; Erik, él más bien es aquella persona que cuando estas realmente triste te deja su hombro para llorar y Angela, de todas mis amigas es la más dulce y buena, ella está siempre a mi lado en los malos y buenos momentos, por eso la quiero tanto. En realidad a los cuatro los quiero mucho y estoy segura que si algún día les hiciesen daño a alguno e ellos, yo misma me encargaría de torturar a esa persona.

-Hola chicos- les dije en cuanto me senté entre Angela y Jasper.

-Hola morena, así que mañana fiesta, no?- dijo Erik con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-pues sí pero ya me habéis escuchado, no podemos hacer como siempre esta vez tenemos que pensar con la cabeza en una fiesta- después de decir eso muy seria, a los cinco nos entró un ataque de risa.

-Lo malo es que no tengo nada que ponerme – me dijo Angela.

-Si quieres yo te puedo dejar ropa, pero a ti no te gusta mucho mi estilo – le dije

-Bella tú sabes que a mi tu estilo de ropa y la manera en la que vistes me encanta, pero me gusta cómo te queda a ti porque tu vestuario va ligado a tu personalidad ya que eres muy extrovertida y demasiado alegre. Pero a mi esas cosas no me pegan mucho – me dijo, realmente su discurso me dejo plantada en mi sitio ya que tenía razón. Ángela es una chica muy tímida a la cual mi estilo de vestir no le pegaría ya que es demasiado llamativo. Pero lo que ella no sabe es que aunque no lo parezca yo también tengo ropa normal.

-Anda ven que te enseño una cosa- le dije mientras la cogía de la mano y la encaminaba hacia mi cuarto. Una vez dentro le hice sentarse en mi cuarto (foto en índice) mientras me dirigía a buscar algún sencillo y hermoso vestido para mi amiga. Pero en cuanto entré en mi armario (foto en índice) me di cuenta que necesitaría ayuda para encontrarlo.

-Ángela, ven a ayudarme – le dije

Después de estar 30 minutos buscando lo encontré, el vestido era perfecto para ella, era sencillo, elegante, pero a la vez provocativo (foto en índice). En cuanto lo encontré lo guardé, pero no se lo enseñé ya que tenía una maravillosa idea en mente.

-Venga ya lo he encontrado ya nos podemos ir con los chicos –le dije , mientras ellas me miraba con cara de alarmada.

-No me lo vas a enseñar? – me preguntó

-No, mañana cuando te lo pongas lo veras. No tienes que preocuparte, ese vestido es realmente hermoso y te gustará – le aseguré haciendo que se quedara más tranquila.

Después de salir de mi habitación nos encaminamos hacia el salón donde habíamos dejado a los chicos. Pero cuando llegamos no estaban. Pero en ese justo instante el sonido del motor de unas motos nos hizo adivinar donde se encontraban nuestros chicos. Así que nosotras cogimos las llaves de nuestras respectivas motos y nos encaminamos hacia el garaje. Mi moto (foto en índice) es negra y plateada, para mi es mi bebé y no soporto que nadie la toque a no ser que yo le de permiso, pero ese permiso tan solo se lo concedo a mis amigos.

-Chicas que os parece una pequeña carrerita en nuestras motos – dijo Alec, otra de las cosas que más me gusta de él son sus ideas.

-Y el que pierda, tiene que invitar al resto al parque de atracciones- dijo Jasper.

-Al parque de atracciones?- dijimos todos a la vez mientras mirábamos a Jasper.

-Que pasa, hace mucho que no voy y me apetece – dijo muy tranquilo.

-De acuerdo. Hasta donde es la carrera? – pregunté, mientras me ponía el casco.

-Hasta el principio del camino que lleva a la mansión Cullen. Así practicamos para llegar mañana por la noche.- dijo Erik mientras hacía rugir el motor de su moto.

-Venga concursantes, preparados, listos, ya! – nos dio el aviso mi propio tío Aro. Esta organización era de locos.

En ese momento todos aceleramos a tope, Jasper consiguió pasarme, y después poco a poco me empezaron a pasar todos, dejándome en último lugar. En ese instante me enfurecí y aceleré más allá de lo permitido, después de tres minutos estaba en primer puesto y detrás de mí no venía nadie. Yo seguí a mi rollo, hasta que un volvo plateado se puso a mi lado, en ese instante lo único que se me pasó por la mente fue acelerar para que el pesado me dejase tranquila. Pero el hizo una maniobra que provocó que por poquito me cayese de la moto, así que cuando lo esquivé, me di cuenta que mis amigos venían detrás, así que volví a acelerar hasta que llegué a la meta, lo que más me fastidiaba era que el tonto del volvo que casi me mata aún me seguía. En cuanto llegué a la meta frené y me quité el casco.

-Bella, eres realmente fantástica – me dijo Alec mientras corría a abrazarme.

-Y quien va ser el que pague las entradas? – pregunté mientras movía las cejas hacia arriba y abajo.

-Yo – dijo Erik con voz triste.

-No te preocupes Erik seguro que otro día ganas tú – le dije mientras le daba un abrazo.

En ese momento el volvo que por poco me mata se paró a nuestro lado. Y de él salió un joven de cabello cobrizo y una chica pequeña parecida a un duende. Un momento a estos dos los conozco.

-Alice, Edward?- dije extrañada, pero ahora que caigo estamos casi en la entrada de su casa.

-Bella! – Chilló Alice mientras me abrazaba – Como te ha ido todo, tienes que darme tu número de teléfono para poder hablar. Un momento tu eres la chica de la moto que por poco se nos tira encima? – le sonreí tímidamente.

-Por vuestra culpa por poco pierdo la carrera – le dije mientras miraba a Edward.

-Hola Edward- le dije mientras le daba un beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios tal y como él lo hizo el día del cine.

-Hola Bella, permíteme decirte que estás preciosa – me dijo mientras tocaba mi mejilla, pero en cuanto su piel estuvo en contacto con la mía sentimos como una corriente eléctrica pasaba entre nosotros y mi corazón como cada vez que estoy cerca de él empezó a palpitar con fuerza. Pero yo no me puedo permitir enamorarme, yo no quiero enamorarme! Por eso me aparté rápidamente.

-Bueno chicos os presento a mis mejores amigos, ellos son Jasper, Ángela, Erik y Alec al que ya conocéis. Ellos son Alice y Edward Cullen – remarqué el apellido para que mis amigos se diesen cuenta de ante quienes estaban. En ese momento todos los chicos parecían tener miedo ya que cogieron sus motos y con escusas se fueron hacía casa.

-Ni que hubiesen visto al diablo – dije mientras me giraba a ellos y me reía

-La verdad Bella, es que yo en el mundo de la mafia soy bastante temido – dijo Edward, con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-Pues seguramente será eso, que gracioso ha sido – pero ene se instante me di cuenta que Alice tenía la mirada perdida por donde se habían ido mis amigos.

-Alice, estás bien? – le pregunté cautelosa.

-Sí, claro que sí, tan solo es que… - dejo la frase inacabada

-No puede ser, te gusta alguno de mis amigos!- afirme

-Que! No puede ser – dijo Edward mientras miraba a su hermana fijamente.

-Bella, es que Jasper es tan….. perfecto – lo dijo de una manera que me recordó a una adolescente.

-Si quieres te lo presento, pero esta vez sin tú hermano delante, seguro que tú le parecerás muy guapa. Mira, ponte hermosa para mañana por la noche que allí yo haré de Celestina – le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Edward en ese momento gruñó. Cuando me subí a la moto y me preparaba para ponerme el casco le dije.

-Edward, no te pongas celoso, que también tendré tiempo para ti guapo – le dije, después me puse el casco y arranqué haciendo que el motor rugiese y me marche a toda velocidad mientras me despedía con un gesto con la mano.

Mañana será una noche muy interesante y movidita.


	5. Confesiones antes de la fiesta

5. Confesiones antes de la fiesta.

Alice POV

Hoy es el día de los nervios, tengo que tenerlo todo preparado para esta noche. Pero el tiempo se me viene encima y aún no he elegido los zapatos que me pondré ni el peinado que me haré. Esto no puede ser posible, y encima esto me pasa para la fiesta en la que Bella me va a presentar a Jasper. Hablando de Bella, tengo que hablar con mi hermanito, ya que me parece que los dos nos tenemos que confesar y explicar muchas cosas, pero cuando estoy dispuesta a salir de mi departamento, vuelvo hacia mi habitación y cojo todo lo necesario para arreglarme ya que prefiero vestirme y ponerme preciosa en casa de Edward así puedo pasar el día con él y no pensaré tanto en la fiesta. Espero que en casa de mis padres ya esté todo organizado para esta noche ya que tenemos que dar buena sensación.

En cuanto llegué al departamento de Edward no me tomé las molestias de picar a la puerta, sino que directamente con la llave que me dio un día por si había alguna emergencia, abro la puerta y me doy cuenta que todo está muy silencioso. Pero ahora que me doy cuenta de la hora, son las siete de la mañana, normal que este todo tan silencioso como que aún estará durmiendo.

Así que antes que se despierte me voy hacia la cocina y empiezo a preparar unos huevos revueltos, y zumo de naranja, para poder desayunar los dos tranquilos. Cuando estaba acabando de poner la comida en los platos, Edward entró en la cocina y me dio un beso en la frente mientras se restregaba los ojos a causa del sueño.

-Buenos días hermanito, he venido a pasar el día contigo – le dije mientras le daba un abrazo.

-De acuerdo, así me ayudas a elegir que ponerme. Porque la verdad es que estoy hecho un lio. Y esta noche me quiero ver perfecto – me dijo mientras se llevaba el tenedor a los labios.

-Y eso como que quieres verte reluciente? – le pregunté, aunque en realidad yo ya sabía la respuesta.

-Pues Alice tengo que contarte una cosa – me dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Cre-creo que me he estoy enamorando de Be-bella- me confesó- Alice, yo antes pensaba que mi vida era perfecta y estaba completa, pero una mirada suya me sirvió para darme cuenta que mi vida no está completa, sino que me falta lo más importante … el amor. Pero desde el primer momento en que la vi algo cambio en mi interior, su mirada y su belleza me persiguen día y noche, no consigo sacármela de la cabeza y cuando la veo, cuando la toco o simplemente cuando le doy un beso en la comisura de sus delicados labios me siento como si estuviese completo como si ella fuese esa pieza que falta en el puzle de mi vida – me confesó muy serio, en realidad estás más pillado por Bella de lo que me imaginaba – Por eso quiero verme perfecto para que ella se fije en mí, porque eso es lo único que yo quiero tenerla para mí- en cuanto acabó su monólogo me miró con sus orbes verdes a través de sus largas pestañas, esperando que le dijese algo.

-Oh Edward, llevo tanto tiempo esperando que dejes de ser un chico playboy y encuentres el amor verdadero que tan solo te puedo decir una cosa – el me miró ansioso – te voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda para que bella dentro de muy poquito sea mi cuñada- le expliqué emocionada – Pero yo también tengo algo que contarte, creo que he encontrado al amor de mi vida. Nunca he llegado a hablar con él pero después de lo que siento empiezo a creer en el amor a primera vista – el me miro interrogante.

-Quien es el afortunado? – me preguntó, mientras se pasaba la mano por su cobrizo pelo.

-Pues no sé si te acordaras de él, Bella nos lo presentó ayer…. Es Jasper – en ese momento él escupió en zumo que estaba bebiendo y empezó a reír muy escandalosamente – Que es lo que te resulta tan gracioso? –le pregunté mientras me empezaba a cabrear.

-Es que no me puedo creer que te estés fijando en uno de los chicos que al reconocerme salió corriendo como una nenita – me dijo entre risas. Yo le tiré la servilleta a la cabeza y seguimos desayunando entre comentarios y planes para conseguir el amor de nuestros amores.

Después de pasar una hora delante de su armario opté por qué vistiese informal. Le preparé una camisa banca, con unos tejanos azules (foto en perfil). En cuanto se puso la ropa, le quedó como un guante, estaba estupendo. Creo que esta noche aunque sea un beso mi hermanito se lleva. A ver si yo tengo la misma suerte que él. Pero en vez de ponerme pesimista echo a Edward de la habitación y empecé a arreglarme. Me di una ducha rápida, ya que el pelo lo tenía limpio, en cuanto salí, empecé a arreglarme. Me puse un vestido blanco de palabra de honor y si he de ser sincera bastante corto, también me puse un collar negro a conjunto con unas sandalias negras muy lindas. Mi pelo era un caso perdido por lo que opté por lisármelo y subirme las puntas hacia arriba, provocando que me diese un aspecto bastante dulce.

En cuanto acabé de maquillarme ya era la hora de marcharnos ya que nosotros teníamos que llegar antes que los invitados. Así que los dos con los nervios a flor de piel nos dirigimos hacia la casa en la cual nos criamos.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos a mi madre muy nerviosa y muy bonita con un vestido lila y largo de gala.

-Mis niños, ya era hora de que llegaran, debo decir que mis dos peques están preciosos- nos dijo mientras nos abrazaba y nos besaba.

-Enanos! – se escuchó el chillido de Emmet por toda la casa. Edward estaba muy molesto ya que no le gustaba que lo llamasen así.

-Emmy – dije mientras lo abrazaba. Edward soltó una risita. Rosalie venía detrás de él y ella estaba realmente preciosa con un vestido color rosa que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, ahora que era un mujer casada no podía llevar los mismos modelitos que las solteras, es decir sus vestidos tenían que ser más largos. Pero igualmente se le veía muy linda.

-Alice, Edward, os habéis enterado quien va a estar aquí esta noche – nos dijo mientras daba saltitos. Rosalie era una fanática y le encantaba la sobrina de Aro, la gran bailarina. Ella había tenido el privilegio de conocerla e incluso de hablar con ella. El hecho de estar tan preocupada por lo de Jasper provocó que se me pasase de la cabeza la idea de intentar ser la amiga de esa chica, pero ahora que me ha vuelto a venir a la cabeza, estoy dispuesta a llevar a cabo mi idea.

Pasaron dos horas hasta que empezó a llegar los invitados. Poco a poco iban llegando. Ya era medianoche y la organización de Bella aún no había aparecido. Edward era el más pesimista de los dos, pero yo aún tenía la esperanza que ellos viniesen.

-Estas bien Edward? – le preguntó Rose a Edward, quien estaba en la barra sentado a mi lado, con una copa en la mano y no apartaba la mirada del líquido de la copa.

-Crees que vendrán?- dijo muy flojito, pero las dos lo escuchamos.

-No te preocupes, ellos vendrán. Lo que pasa es que están acostumbrados a ir a fiestas donde la verdadera fiesta empieza a las 12 y media, pero no te preocupes que vendrán, total tan solo son las doce – intentó Rose animar a Edward, pero el sonido de unas motos hizo que Edward se levantase de su sitio y sonriese.

-Está aquí – dijo con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado en la cara.


	6. No puedo

6. No puedo.

Bella POV

Desde la cama podía sentir como los rayos del sol golpeaban mi cara. Aún sin salir de la cama estuve un rato disfrutando del calor que producía los rayos matutinos. Pero en ese momento un odioso sonido, rompió en mil pedazos mi relajación. Por eso entre protestas me cogí el móvil.

-Buenos días morena mía – le dije, ya que no debía pagar con ella el que me haya levantado con un poco de mal humor.

-Buenos días. Cuando empezaremos a arreglarnos?- me preguntó

-Aún queda mucho es esta noche – le dije despreocupaba a través el manos libres, mientras hacia mi cama.

-Pero que no has mirado el reloj? Son las tres del mediodía! – en ese justo instante miré hacia el reloj de mi habitación y me di cuenta que tenía razón, era súper tarde!

-Ostras Ángela, es que me acabo de levantar, dame diez minutos para prepararlo todo y empezamos con la sesión de belleza – le dije antes de colgar. El motivo por el que me he levantado tan tarde es porque anoche me acosté muy tarde y a eso le tenemos que añadir el hecho que una vez en la cama no paré de dar vueltas en ella, ya que un par de ojos verdes no paraban de colarse en mi mente y me hacían estremecer. Pensaba que lo tenía todo controlado, que no sentía nada por él, tenía asimilado que era imposible que me enamorase de él. Pero ayer cuando me lo encontré después de la carrera con los chicos, mi corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a latir de una manera tan descontrolada que pensaba que se me saldría del pecho. Así que en la cama me recordé lo que viví en el pasado por permitirme el hecho de enamorarme y lo mal que salí, por eso es imposible y me niego a tener nada que ver en el tema sentimental con Edward. Pero es que solo decir su nombre me hace suspirar. Esto se me estaba escapando de las manos y no lo podía permitir. Entre planes para convencerme que no me podía enamorar de él me quedé dormida. Dos suaves golpecitos me sacaron de mi ensueño. En ese momento Jasper asomó la cabeza.

-Bella, vengo a ver si me puedes ayudar a escoger la ropa – me dijo mientras me mostraba su sonrisa más cautivadora.

-De acuerdo, pero vamos rápidos a tu habitación antes que Ángela llegue porque si no al final me matará – le expliqué mientras salíamos de mi habitación. Una vez estuvimos en la suya nos pusimos manos a la obra. El escogía unos bonitos zapatos negros, mientras que yo buscaba algo que le hiciese deslumbrar. Después de 15 minutos buscando, encontré el conjunto perfecto para mi rubio amigo. El conjunto consistía de un pantalón negro ceñido, con una linda camiseta blanca y negra que contrastaba con su pálido color de piel. Y a todo esto lo acompañaba una chaqueta de piel, que le daba ese toque suyo particular.

-Que te parece esto? – le dije. Por lo que pude deducir a él le encantó ya que me cogió en brazos y me dio vueltas mientras me decía lo mucho que me quería y que era su mejor amiga.

Después de explicarle detalladamente como tenía que peinarse me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, donde me esperaba una muy enfadada Ángela.

-Ángela lo siento, es que ha venido Jasper a pedirme ayuda y tu sabes que a él no le puedo negar nada – le expliqué – pero bueno, ahora estoy toda a tú servicio y te aseguro que esta noche brillaras con luz propia – ella me miraba emocionada mientras le explicaba lo que tenía pensado hacerle en el pelo.

Pasaron tres horas hasta que acabé de maquillar y peinar a mi amiga. Realmente quedó fabulosa. Como maquillaje use tonos naturales que le daban un toque de pureza y dulzura, también le apliqué sombra de ojos color morado y los labios de un rojo muy oscuro. En cuanto al peinado, le dejé su melena castaña suelta, pero le hice ligeras ondulaciones, dándole un toque de rebeldía a su pelo normalmente liso. Parecía una princesita y eso que aún no había visto el vestido.

-Ostras Bella, tus manos son de oro, me has dejado perfecta- me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Bueno ahora necesito que te quedes en ropa interior – cuando acabó de desvestirse continué- y ahora te taparé los ojos con esta venda – una vez que le hube tapado los ojos, saqué el vestido y los zapatos y poco a poco procurando que a ella no se le cayese la venda se los puse.

Una vez que acabé la situé en frente de mi enorme espejo y le quité la venda. Ella quedó maravillada incluso podía verle los ojos brillantes como si fuese a llorar. pOr eso me adelanté antes que lo hiciera.

-Esta noche está prohibido llorar. Estás preciosa, además seguro que Erik no se resiste a ti esta noche – le dije mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Bueno morena, déjame solita que tengo que arreglarme, que ya es tarde y dentro de poco nos tendremos que ir – le dije.

Una vez se fue, me dirigí a mi armario y saqué todo lo necesario para verme radiante esta noche. Una vez lo tuve todo listo me dirigí a la ducha y me di un relajante baño. Más tarde salí con una toalla envuelta en mi cabeza y otra en mi cuerpo.

Después de tres horas, acabé y el reflejo que vi en el espejo me encanto, esta noche estaba divina. Me había dejado mi melena castaña suelta, haciéndome unas leves ondulaciones en las puntas. En cuanto al maquillaje me maquillé muy natural, simplemente me puse sobra de un color oscuro que remarcaba el color de mis ojos y los labios, los cuales me pinté de color rosa pálido. Pero de toda yo, lo más bonito era mi vestimenta, me había puesto una camiseta de tirantes blanca, con un escote bastante pronunciado, la camiseta era muy ceñida y por encima de esta me había puesto una falda muy corta de color negra con leves flecos que destacaban en ella. En cuanto la zona más inferior de mi cuerpo me puse unos tacones negros, muy altos, pero para darle mi estilo personal a mi indumentaria me coloqué unos calentadores de color negro, que me hacían verme más informal (foto en perfil).

Una vez estuve lista cogí el móvil y las llaves de la moto. Cuando bajaba las escaleras, podía escuchar los silbidos de los chicos de la PUA al verme. Eso hizo que me animase y hiciese una graciosa reverencia hacia mi público, provocando que el comedor entero estallase en carcajadas.

-Bueno chicos son las diez de la noche, tenéis algunos planes antes de ir a la fiesta, es que aún es muy pronto – les dije a los chicos.

-Podemos aprovechar que Aro ya se ha marchado para ir a donde queramos sin dar explicaciones- dijo un Jasper muy animado.

-Chicos, que os parece hacer una pre-fiesta, con nuestras propias bebidas, ya que en la casa de los Cullen no podremos beber nada, ya que Aro lo ha prohibido – dijo Marcus.

-Me parece una buena idea, pero tenemos que controlar hasta donde bebemos porque si nos presentamos en la fiesta borrachos, Aro se dará cuenta y la habremos fastidiado-les avisé a todos.

Después de media hora nos encontrábamos en un parque, donde a esas horas de la noche nadie había. Los chicos empezaron a sacar las bebidas y alguna que otra droga, mientras que las chicas poníamos música.

Nuestra fiesta particular iba de maravilla, todos hablamos con todos y fue el primer botellón del que todos salimos ilesos y sin emborracharnos. Pero cuando miré mi móvil me di cuenta que era muy tarde.

-Chicos ya son las doce de la noche debemos irnos hacia la fiesta – les avisé. Entre todos recogimos todas las botellas de alcohol y nos dirigimos a la mansión Cullen en nuestras respectivas motos. Una vez llegamos, nos dimos cuenta que en la fiesta había más gente de la que esperábamos y para nuestra sorpresa las matriculas de los coches marcaban que había gente de todo el mundo en esta casa.

En cuanto entramos, nos fijamos que la música que había era lenta y que por lo tanto toda la gente joven estaba sentada y bastante aburrida. Por lo que optamos por acercarnos al DJ y sobornarlo para que pusiese música más bailable como reggaetón o música house. En ese momento, la gente joven salió a la pista y ahí empezó la verdadera fiesta.

Mientras me adentraba en la fiesta podía observar el lujo del que estaba dotada esa casa y justo cuando había salido de la multitud, mi tío me llamó.

-Hola tío – le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola princesa, estas preciosa – me dijo mientras me hacia dar una vuelta para poder observarme mejor.

-Gracias, tú también estas muy guapo y muy elegante – le dije con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ven cariño, quiero que conozcas las novedades de la operación y a la gente a las que tendrás que entrenar junto con tus compañeros – me explicaba mientras me conducía a una sala apartada de la gente joven. Pero en cuanto entré en la sala me di cuenta que un par de ojos esmeraldas y una chica con aspecto de duende me observaban fijamente.

Mi identidad, la que tanto les había ocultado ya ha sido destapada.


	7. La fiesta

7. La fiesta.

Bella POV

En cuanto vi la cara de incredulidad de Edward y Alice me entró la risa. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a mi amiga Rose en la reunión. En teoría en esta reunión tan solo podían estar los jefes de la mafia y sus familiares más cercanos. Qué extraño.

-Rose?- pregunté extrañada. Ella se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a mí.

-Oh Bella, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, discúlpame por no haber ido últimamente a verte cuando te enfrentabas a otros grupos, pero lo que pasa es que Emmet me descubrió y ahora no me deja porque piensa que es peligroso – dijo con cara de fastidio. En realidad nosotras nos conocimos en mis enfrentamientos, ya que ella me venía siempre a ver y me decía que bailaba como un ángel. A partir de ahí y del roce de vernos muchos días empezó a crecer una amistad entre nosotras.

-No te preocupes, además ahora nos veremos más seguido- le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-De que os conocíais? – me preguntó Aro.

-Es una larga historia tío – le dije mientras él se sentaba y yo me quedaba de pie delante de todas aquellas familias de la mafia – bueno querido tío me presentas? – le dije mirándole dulcemente aparentando ser una niña buena.

-Señores y señoras, ella es mi sobrina Bella. Ella es mi mejor bailarina y luchadora. Desde los tres añitos que lleva compitiendo no ha perdido ni una sola lucha – explicó mi tío, en ese momento pude ver como los hombres me miraban con admiración y las mujeres con sorpresa por enterarse que desde tan pequeña ya bailaba y competía – ella será la encargada de instruirnos y prepararnos. Bueno cariño siéntate a mi lado que tenemos cosas que hablar. En el rato que la PUA no ha estado en la fiesta yo he aprovechado para hablar con los jefes tranquilamente, sobre lo que haremos para instruirnos. Y entre todos hemos optado por la idea, que todos ellos se muden a casa y así perderemos menos tiempo en entrenar – me dijo.

-Un momento, haber si lo he entendido bien. Toda la gente que está en esta fiesta va a vivir en nuestra casa? – pregunté alarmada, el asintió – Pero como dormiremos? La casa es grande pero tampoco lo es tanto como para que haya camas para todos – dije

-Eso es lo menos importante, la cosa es que eso es lo que haremos, cuando llegué el día de la mudanza ya nos repartiremos habitaciones. – yo iba a replicar pero no me dejó – y no hay objeción posible. Tan solo quería que estuvieses al tanto.-

-Pero si ellos están en la casa, como entrenaremos sin que nos molesten? – una de las cosas que más rabia me da es que haya gente mirándome cuando entreno.

-Los entrenamientos de baile serán a primera hora de la mañana, mientras los demás duerman- me explicó – así que jovencita, vete acostumbrando a levantarte temprano – me dijo mientras se reía.

-Bueno por lo menos estaré bien acompañada – dije mientras miraba a Edward. Él también me miro y me guiño un ojo. Cualquier día de estos me iba a matar pro combustión espontanea.

-Bueno señores, creo que a partir de ahora como anfitrión me toca decir. Espero que disfruten de la fiesta. Aunque por lo que escucho la disfrutarán más los jóvenes- dijo mientras me miraba y se reía.

-Es que no lo hemos podido remediar, en una fiesta tiene que haber música divertida, para poder bailar. Porque si no los jóvenes se duermen – le dije, provocando que todos riesen.

Cuando salí de la sala y me iba a dirigir hacia la pista de baile una mano me detuvo. Cuando alcé la vista me encontré con los mellizos Cullen.

-Cuando pensabas decirme que tú eras la sobrina de Aro? Pensaba que éramos amigas – me dijo mientras hacía un puchero.

-Porque nos lo escondiste? – me preguntó Edward quien aún no me soltaba la mano.

-La verdad es que en el mundo de la mafia la gran mayoría de las personas se acercan a mi por lo que hago y no por mí misma, tan solo quería conoceros como la auténtica Bella- les dije con cara de súplica para que no se enfadasen conmigo – Estáis enfadados conmigo?- les pregunté mientras les daba un abrazo a los dos a la vez. Ellos empezaron a reír.

-Nunca podríamos estar enfadados contigo Bella – me dijo Edward mientras me acariciaba la mejilla. Yo no pude retener un sonrojo que me puso en evidencia.

-Bella, te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste ayer? – que le dije?

-Pues la verdad es que no me acuerdo – le confesé

-Que me presentarías a tú amigo Jasper –

-Oh, espera un momento, esa sonrisa la conozco yo. A ti te gusta mucho Jasper – le dije.

-Bella no chilles que como te escuche te mato – yo no podía parar de reírme, tenía que unir a estos dos.

-Mira yo te voy a ayudar, pero te voy a decir una cosa. – ella me miraba expectante – tienes suerte, porque si te lo acabas llevando para ti te llevas a un chico que en la cama hace maravillas – lo que dije provocó que a Edward y a Alice se les cayese prácticamente la mandíbula al suelo.- Que pasa? Es la verdad – dije

-Bella yo no quiero solamente a Jasper para tener sexo yo tengo sentimientos por él – eso me dejó en estado de shock.

-Acaso te has acostado con él? – me preguntó Edward

-Sí, hombre si no como sabría eso?- dije mientras me reía, pero paré de reírme cuando vi la rabia y el enfado brillar en los ojos de Edward.

-Si quieres a Jasper lo primero que tendremos que hacer será que quede fascinado contigo. De ropa vas perfecta. Ahora lo que falta es enamorarlo bailando – en ese momento empezó a asonar la canción de bailando por ahí de Juan Magan. Así que los cogí de la mano y me fui con ellos a la pista de baile. Una vez que estuvimos a la vista de Jasper empecé a bailar, mientras le explicaba cómo se tenía que mover para volver loco a Jasper. Y tal y como pensé antes de que acabase la canción Jasper se había a cercado a nuestra posición y miraba a Alice como si hubiese visto un ángel.

-Creo que me he enamorado Bella – me confesó mientras la miraba.

-Pues lánzate, que ella esta loquita por ti. Pero sobretodo trátala bien, te aviso que no es una chica de una noche- le avisé antes de empujarlo donde Alice. En cuanto me giré para ver a Edward me di cuenta que Alice no había sido la única que había conseguido llamar la atención de un chico ya que Edward respiraba entrecortadamente y cierta parte de su cuerpo estaba bastante despierto. Entonces hice algo de lo que posiblemente mañana me arrepentiría. Me pegué a su cuerpo mientras me movía insinuósamente contra su cuerpo. El me agarró de la cintura y me pegó más a su cuerpo mientras bailábamos al compás de la música. Después de bailar tres canciones provocándonos mutuamente me giré y me acerqué a su boca. Lo que no me esperaba es que el cogiese mi cabeza y estrellase sus labios contra los míos. En ese momento todo lo que había intentado negar que sentía por él salió a flote y le correspondí el beso con fiereza.

Al cabo de un rato, me susurró en el oído que tenía que decirme una cosa y me guió al exterior de la casa donde nos sentamos en unos bancos en frente de un precioso lago donde se reflejaba la luna y el cielo estrellado.

-Bella, tengo que contarte una cosa – yo le animé a que siguiese hablando.

-Desde que te vi en el cine no he dejado de pensar en ti, tu mirada me persigue día y noche. Esto nunca me había pasado antes, pero cada vez que te veo mi corazón late tan deprisa que pienso que se me va a salir del pecho. Cuando rozo tu piel – me dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por uno de mis brazos acariciándolo – siento una electricidad que corre por todo mi cuerpo. Pero lo que me vuelve más loco todavía es cuando me besas provocando que todo lo que hay a mi alrededor desaparezca. – me confesó.

-Edward, a mi me pasa lo mismo que a ti – le dije mientras lo besaba. El sonrió contra mi boca mientras continuábamos besándonos. Cuando nos separamos uní mi frente a la suya – Pero no puedo.- una vez ya le entregué mi corazón a una persona que pensaba que me amaba y me lo devolvió roto. – He sufrido demasiado por culpa del amor y no quiero volver a sufrir – le dije mientras sentía como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

-Déjame demostrarte que soy diferente – me dijo mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con sus labios – déjame demostrarte que es verdad todo lo que te he dicho, y que lo que siento no se puede explicar con palabras de lo grande que es – me explicó.

-Y si te dejase demostrármelo como lo harías?- le pregunté curiosa.

-Te invitaría a dar un paseo, a cenar, en pocas palabras sería un caballero contigo y te enseñaría y demostraría que no soy como los demás y que realmente te amo – esas últimas palabras me sorprendieron, pero en cuanto las escuche, me di cuenta que yo también lo amaba.

-Pues espero que te lo curres para nuestra primera cita- le dije en ese momento me lancé sobre él y devoré sus labios con ansias pero sobre todo con mucho amor – por cierto, será mañana por la tarde-

-Pues que le parece señorita si a las cinco la paso a buscar a su casa? – me dijo cortésmente.

-Me parece maravilloso caballero, que tipo de ropa debo llevar? – pregunté

-Casual – me dijo muy seguro. Después de acordar todo para mañana y darle mi número de teléfono, me acompañó hasta mi moto, donde me dio un espectacular beso de despedida y me fui hacia mi casa.


	8. Nuestra primera cita

8. Nuestra primera cita.

Edward POV

Después de haber pasado nueve horas desde que ella aceptó tener una cita conmigo, sigo dándole vueltas al asunto y con una sonrisa tonta plantada en la cara.

Hoy me siento eufórico, pero me tengo que levantar para comer y empezar arreglarme para ir a buscar a mi Bella. Lo que me da rabia, es saber que aunque los dos sentimos lo mismo, ella dice que no puede salir conmigo. El recordar ese momento también me trajo a la memoria la cara de tristeza y dolor que ella tenía en su preciosa carita mientras me explicaba que no podía volver a arriesgar su corazón, porque una vez ya la hirieron. La sola idea de que alguien la pueda dañar hace que vea todo rojo de la rabia. Pero por lo menos ella me ha dado la oportunidad de poder adueñarme de su corazón. Por eso a partir de ahora me he puesto una meta, enamorarla y conseguir que sea mía. Porque eso es lo que más anhelo, que ella me pertenezca igual que yo le pertenezco desde el primer momento en que la vi. Pero como nada es perfecto en el justo instante en el que me imaginaba una vida al lado de Bella, el odioso móvil empezó a sonar. En cuanto lo cogí una estridente voz empezó a hablar por el aparato.

-Edward! Soy feliz! – me dijo una muy emocionada Alice

-Haber enana, déjame adivinar. Puede ser que cierto chico rubio sea el motivo de tu felicidad? – le pregunté aunque realmente ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sí, mejor porque no te lo explico en persona, así que ábreme la puerta – eso me dejo parado, y como ella me había dicho cuando abrí la puerta ella estaba allí.

-Aún en pijama?- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y entraba en la cocina de mi casa.

-Anda ves a arreglarte un poco mientras yo hago la comida y te lo explico todo mientras alimentamos nuestros cuerpos – yo asentí y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, donde me di una ducha y me puse un chándal, acabé en el justo instante en el que mi hermana me chillaba que me apurase porque ya estaba la comida servida.

-Ahora, ya puedo decir, que estoy enamorada. Edward, ese chico me ha tratado como si fuese una princesa – yo me perdí en mis pensamientos mientras mi hermana seguía hablando de lo maravilloso que es ese tal Jasper. Pero volví a la realidad cuando mi hermana menciono a Bella.

-Lo que nunca me hubiese esperado es que Bella y Jasper hayan mantenido relaciones sexuales en el pasado. Tú no te sorprendiste?- me preguntó.

-Pues la verdad es que sí. Yo me intuía que Bella no sería una santa ya que ese ha criado rodeada de chicos entrenados y hormonales. Pero de ahí a que se haya acostado con su mejor amigo – le confesé.

-Y eso que no conoces a Jasper, porque si lo conocieses ya te digo yo que no te lo hubieras esperado. Pero una cosa, a ti como te fue con Bella. – ese comentario me hizo sonreír.

-Pues muy bien. Tan bien que esta tarde tengo una cita con ella. Así que si no te importa hermanita te voy a pedir el favor de que me ayudes a escoger la ropa que me voy a poner – le pedí con cara de súplica.

-Vale te ayudo. Así que dentro de poco tendré otra cuñada. Bien!- chilló emocionada mientras corría por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Dos horas más tarde y con el tiempo bastante justo, acabé de arreglar todas las cosas para tener una cita perfecta con mi Bella. Lo bueno es que hoy era un día bastante caluroso por lo que no tendremos ningún tipo de problema en hacer lo que tenía en mente y también debo admitir que Rose me ayudó un poco, ya que ella me explicó lo que le gustaba hacer a Bella en su tiempo libre a parte de bailar y de ahí saqué la fabulosa idea para la cita. Una vez con todo listo, me subí a mi preciado Aston Martin y a toda velocidad me dirigí hacia la casa de Bella, nunca había estado en ella, por lo que tuve que llegar a través del GPS. Después de un cuarto de hora siguiendo las instrucciones del aparato me estacione en frente de una magnífica casa, que debo admitir que es muchísimo más grande que la de mis padres, pero posiblemente es tan grande por el simple hecho, que aquí dentro vive la PUA entera y dentro de unos días mi familia y muchas otras también viviremos en ella. Una vez aparqué, piqué al timbre y una señora gordita con unas gafas muy graciosas me abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes señora, vengo a buscar a Bella – le dije amablemente.

-Oh claro. A sí que tú eres el motivo por el que mi pequeña lleva todo el día nerviosa – me dijo mientras me hacía pasar al interior de la casa. Por dentro era mucho más hermosa e impresionante que por fuera. Todo era muy espacioso, pero muy moderno y a la vez resultaba muy familiar. En las paredes de la casa había multitud de fotografías de todos los miembros de la PUA en diferentes lugares, pero todas las fotografías habían sido tomadas cuando los chicos y chicas estaban en sus tiempos libres jugando con los demás. Pero la que más me impresiono, fue una en la que salía una niña de unos diez años realizando un salto de ballet, la imagen parecía que la niña estuviese volando, pero al fijarme más detenidamente en la niña me di cuenta que era Bella. Ya que esos ojos castaños y esa melena morena son inconfundibles para mí.

-Te gusta? – me preguntó una voz, detrás de mí.

-Me encanta, de pequeña parecías un ángel. – le dije.

-Mi tío de broma siempre me dice que de péquela era un ángel y que ahora soy más bien parecida a un ángel caído – ella rió muy escandalosamente. A mí me resulto graciosa esa risa y no pude reprimir una carcajada.

-Bueno, que tienes preparado para hoy? – me preguntó – voy bien vestida? – (foto en perfil) en ese momento posé mi mirada en su escultural cuerpo. Iba perfecta, pero seguramente le tendría que avisar que se pusiese un bikini.

-Vas perfecta, pero para la idea que tengo en mente necesito que debajo de esa ropa lleves un bikini – le comenté.

-Vale, espera un momento que ahora bajo – en cuanto me dijo eso me dio un beso en la mejilla y subió corriendo a su cuarto. Al cabo de dos minutos ya estaba abajo lista para pasar toda la tarde juntos.

-Bueno señorita, permíteme que la conduzca hasta mi auto – le dije mientras le hacia una reverencia a lo que ella me siguió la broma y camino como si fuese una princesa hasta la salida de la mansión. En cuanto vio mi auto su mandíbula se desencajó.

-Edward este es tu coche? – me preguntó sorprendida. Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras me ponía las gafas de sol y le abría la puerta del copiloto para que entrase.

-Bueno preciosa, estas lista para pasar la tarde conmigo? – le pregunté. Pero lo que no me esperaba es que ella me dedicase una esplendida y hermosa sonrisa que me dejo embobado.

En ese momento arranqué el coche camino a nuestro destino. Durante el trayecto ella estuvo buscando alguna emisora de radio que le gustase, pero al no encontrar ninguna a su gusto, apagó el aparato y se me quedó mirando.

-Sabes que esta salida no es como novios, no? – me avisó

-Ya lo sé princesa. Pero no te preocupes que no me rindo tan fácilmente. Y estoy dispuesto a hacer y a esperar lo que sea necesario hasta que te des cuenta que realmente tengo sentimientos hacia ti, y que lo que más me gustaría del mundo sería poder compartir mi vida contigo. Porque Bella, desde que has llegado a mi vida, desde el primer instante en que te vi. Mi mundo has empezado a ser tú, ahora mismo, soy como un planeta que gira alrededor de la estrella más preciosa y brillante, y esa eres tú – le acabé de explicar mientras le daba un golpecito en su nariz con mi dedo índice. Ella me miro con los ojos brillantes y me sonrió.

Después de veinte minutos de camino, llegamos a la playa. Lo bueno es que no había mucha gente, por lo tanto podríamos estar tranquilos. En cuanto la ayudé a bajarse del coche ella se abalanzó sobre mí y me beso.

-Eso por decirme cosas tan bonitas en el coche – me dijo.

-Bueno morena, estas lista para hacer surf? – le expliqué la idea de esta cita.

-Qué? Oh, es perfecto. Gracias Edward, hacía muchísimo que quería venir a hacer surf, pero no tenía tiempo. – me dijo emocionada.

-Pues entonces que estamos esperando? – en ese momento ella empezó a reírse mientras corría por la arena.

Pasamos la tarde entre risas y de vez en cuando algún besito. Antes de que anocheciese salimos del agua y nos sentamos en la arena abrazados, viendo como el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte. Ese fue un momento tan bonito que cuando ella estaba despistada, aproveché para coger la cámara, con la que nos habíamos hecho muchas fotos, y la utilicé para inmortalizar el tierno momento. En cuanto saltó el flash, ella no se lo esperaba y dio un saltito. Pero lo que yo no me esperaba es que ella se girase y estampase sus labios contra los míos, para luego volver a separarlos y con nuestras frentes unidas y los labios rozándose, me susurró.

-Que me has hecho, que me tienes completamente loca y a tu merced – esa confesión provoco que mi percho se hinchase de gozo. – nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien, incluso no lo llegué a ama de este modo a la persona que me rompió el corazón. – me confesó.

-Bella, tú sabes, porque te lo he dicho muchas veces, que te amo con toda mi alma – le recordé- Y por eso puedes confiar en mí y contarme todo aquello que tu necesites explicar, yo siempre te escucharé – le confesé.

-Quieres saber el motivo por el que le estoy tanto tantas vueltas en tener una relación contigo?- me preguntó, yo asentí, mientras me sentaba y a ella la recostaba sobre mis piernas- Cuando tenía 16 años me encapriché de un chico. En un principio él decía quererme, pero yo lo veía extraño, ya que siempre que podía sacaba el tema del sexo. Yo en esos tiempos no pensaba mucho en esas cosas, además era virgen y me daba cierta vergüenza. El siguió insistiendo, hasta que un día lo acabamos haciendo. A la mañana siguiente me desperté sola y adolorida en la cama, ya que el no tuvo ninguna delicadeza conmigo, aún sabiendo que yo era virgen. Hasta los dos días yo no volví a tener noticias de él. Pero una tarde mientras estaba en una reunión en la que él y muchas otras personas de la mafia a la que el pertenecía estaban presentes. Mientras estábamos en la reunión, en la pantalla de la sala de juntas, apareció un video, el cual era de la noche que pasamos juntos. El me utilizó para ganar una apuesta y lo peor de todo es que nos gravó la noche que me entregué a él y lo puso delante de todo el mundo. Desde ese momento no había vuelto a confiar en los hombres, y los veía como un método de satisfacción personal. Pero llegaste tú, y destruiste todas las barreras que había construido. Por eso ahora estoy tan perdida y asustada, porque deseo con todas mis fuerzas estar contigo y poder chillar a los cuatro vientos que eres mío y de nadie más, pero por otro lado tengo miedo a que me vuelvan a dañar. – me explicó entre lágrimas. Ella posó sus dedos bajo mis ojos y secó lágrimas que salían de ellos.

-Bella, confía en mí, te prometo que jamás te dañaré. Porque te amo, y hacerte daño a ti sería como hacerme daño a mi mismo – le expliqué.

-Te quiero- me dijo mientras cogía mi cara con sus delicadas manos y me besaba.

Hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Un beso, espero vuestros reviews.


	9. Sin corazón

9. Sin corazón.

Bella POV

Ya habían pasado dos semanas des de la fantástica cita, en la que Edward y yo declaramos y dejamos al descubierto nuestros sentimientos. Pero des de aquel momento no hemos podido volver a vernos, ya que a mi me tienen saturada de ensayos y preparaciones. El motivo, la instalación de las mafias más importantes del mundo en la casa de la PUA, y como no, yo tengo que estar allí, enseñando y preparando a esos muchachos que se creen los reyes del mundo cuando tienen una pistola en la mano, pero yo misma me encargaré de demostrarles lo insignificantes que pueden llegar a ser sin sus queridas armas en una pelea.

La razón por la que les tengo tanta rabia a estos niños mimados, es por el simple hecho que el único chico que ha podido romperme el corazón era uno de ellos. Por eso, des de el momento en que me devolvió el corazón roto, juré que me vengaría. Así que si he de ser sincera he de admitir que llevo deseando que el día de hoy llegase.

Os preguntareis que día es hoy que me tiene tan ansiosa, pues simplemente es el día en el que mi anhelo de venganza saldrá a relucir. Por que a partir del momento en que esos muchachos pisen esta mansión, será mi momento de vengarme.

Los únicos que están al tanto de mi plan son mis amigos. Todos comprenden lo que tengo en mente, tan solo hay una persona que se opone y que no ve bien lo que ya he empezado a hacer. Ese es Jasper, des de que se junta con Alice se ha vuelto bastante blando y defiende a la familia Cullen como si fuese su propia familia. Él no entiende el motivo por el cual he elegido al hermano de su amor para llevar a cabo mi venganza. Lleva días intentando convencerme para que me quite de la cabeza el plan.

Flashback

Estaba en mi habitación viendo una película, cuando de repente un toque en la puerta me hizo apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Adelante – dije mientras le daba al botón de pausa. Cuando fijé la vista en la puerta me di cuenta que quien había picado era Jasper.

-Hola Bella, vengo a hablar contigo – me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama.

-Claro, de que quieres hablar? - le pregunté curiosa.

-Aún sigues con esa macabra idea en la cabeza? - me preguntó realmente serio. El hecho que sacase este tema para hablar hizo que me pusiese de repente tensa y alerta. No pude hacer más que asentir con la cabeza. Pero cuando iba a hablar el me interrumpió.

-Bella, se que en el pasado te hicieron mucho daño y realmente si me encontrase de cara con ese malnacido, te aseguro que le daría una buena paliza, por todo lo que te hizo sufrir – me empezó a explicar, mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas – Pero por que te hicieran eso, no significa que tú tengas que hacer pasar a alguien por lo que te hicieron pasar, y más aún cuando a la persona a la que se lo vas a hacer, te ama con toda su alma. Pero lo que más rabia me da es saber que tú también lo amas aunque no lo quieras admitir. - me relató mientras me miraba muy atento, iba a protestar pero el me volvió a interrumpir – No intentes negarme que no sientes nada por él, ya que os vi en la fiesta y te aseguro que el brillo que apareció en tus ojos y la sonrisa de enamorada que se te plasmo en la cara, no eran los típicos gestos que poseen tu cara – esa última afirmación me enfureció, porque aunque lo odiase y me doliese tenía razón, ese chico me hacía sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado. Esto por una parte me asustaba y por otra me destrozaba todos mis planes. Pero esto no podía ser posible, así que pasase lo que pasase no podía permitir que esto ocurriese. Yo no me podía volver a enamorar.

-Yo tan solo te aviso y te digo antes de que realmente sufras tus propias consecuencias. Además ese chico no se merece vivir lo que tienes pensado – me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente y salía de la habitación.

Las palabras que me había dicho Jasper, me hicieron reflexionar, ya que en esta mansión él era la persona que más me conocía, pero igualmente yo seguiría adelante con mis planes. Además no tenía nada que perder, o si?

Fin Flashback

Después de esa conversación, Jasper ya no me mira de la misma forma, prácticamente ni me habla, se que todo es por mi culpa. Pero no pienso renunciar a aquello que he ansiado y intentado realizar durante tanto tiempo.

Lo que más rabia me da es saber que todo este enfado ha sido provocado seguramente por la hiperactiva de la novia de mi amigo. Seguro que Alice se ha metido de por medio y ha conseguido quedarse para ella solita a Jasper.

A mitad de la tarde decidí ir a la cocina a coger algo para comer ya que ese día no había comido con todo el ajetreo del entrenamiento intensivo. Pero cuando pase por el pasillo que comunicaba la cocina con el salón principal, unas voces hicieron que pusiese atención a la conversación que tenían en la sala.

-Últimamente te veo más triste, que es lo que te pasa amor? - dijo una chillona voz, que reconocí al instante como a Alice.

-Nada, lo que pasa es que no estoy bien con Bella y eso me duele. No te puedes llegar a imaginar lo cabezota que es cuando se lo propone – dijo Jasper con la cabeza gacha. Los podía ver ya que me había acercado bastante a la parejita sin que ellos me pudieran ver.

-Seguro que al final solucionareis lo que haya pasado – dijo Alice, eso me sorprendió.

-Además, últimamente Edward está muy contento y por lo que se tú amiga es la causante de la felicidad de mi hermano – dijo risueña mientras daba saltitos en el sofá. - parece ser que por fin han pescado al rompe corazones de mi hermano, pero realmente me alegro que se haya fijado en Bella, ya que a parte de ser una chica muy linda, me cae muy bien y me encantaría que fuese mi mejor amiga – dijo dulcemente, realmente en estos momentos parecía buena, pero es por su culpa que Jasper no me hable. Pero justo cuando iba a dejar de escuchar a escondidas la conversación de mi amigo con la chica Cullen, se escuchó una sonora carcajada, que reconocí como a Chistopher, una de las pocas personas que realmente sabe la historia de lo que me pasó. Desde mi disputa con Jasper nos habíamos unido mucho.

-Así que el tímido de Jasper tiene novia – dijo mi amigo mientras reía socarronamente – Un momento, no será por culpa de está que ya no le hablas a Bella – dijo mirando con desprecio a Alice.

-Haz el favor de largarte y no meterte donde no te llaman – le contestó Jasper amenazadoramente. Una vez Christopher se marchó. Alice empezó a hablar atropelladamente.

-Porque no le hablas a Bella? Que es lo que ha pasado? Pero si ella es mi hermano y está casi saliendo! – empezó a avasallar la pequeña al que pensaba que era mi amigo. Pero no recibió ningún tipo de contestación de su parte.

-Hay algo que me estas ocultando, no? – le preguntó nerviosa. Pero el siguió ignorándola y el único movimiento que recibió de su parte fue que él se levantó del sofá, y cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación se giro y le dijo.

-Su corazón está inundado de dolor y sed de venganza. Ella no ama – después de decirle esas palabras a Alice salió de la habitación. Dejándola a ella más confusa que al principio, pero yo sí que sabía a lo que se refería. Aunque me doliese, él tenía razón. Mi pecho se encontraba sin corazón.

Hola chicas, lo siento por no haber actualizado antes pero los exámenes me tenían agobiada. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, sé y reconozco qu es un poco extraño y que lo que ha pasado en él no os lo esperabais, pero es uno de los momentos claves de la historia, para entender todo lo que pasará más adelante.

¿Cuál será la venganza? ¿Acabará arrepintiéndose?

Espero sus reviews un beso


	10. Confusa

10. Confusa.

Alice POV.

Ahora sí que puedo decir que estoy loca y perdidamente enamorada de Jasper. Él es como el príncipe que siempre soñé poder tener a mi lado y con el que vivir mi propio cuento de hadas. Al principio cuando me di cuenta que era un miembro de la PUA me asusté un poco, ya que los chicos de esta banda aunque sean diferentes al resto de mafias, tienen la fama de ser bastante vengativos y de poco fiar. Pero una vez más mi madre tenía razón, ya que de pequeños siempre nos decía que las apariencias engañan. A pesar de ese consejo que continuamente nos blindaba nuestra madre, mi hermano y yo siempre hemos creído lo que decían las malas lenguas y nos fiábamos de las apariencias. Pero por lo menos yo ya no creía en este aspecto, porque he de reconocer que la primera vez que vi a Jasper con la moto pensé que tan solo se fijaría en chicas explosivas y hermosas como Bella y cuando ella me confirmó que habían mantenido relaciones sexuales, me asusté mucho.

Pero esos temores hace tiempo que desaparecieron de mi cabeza. Y Jasper es el único responsable que desaparecieran. Porque desde el día de la fiesta no ha habido día que no me haya llamado. Y rara es la semana que no nos vemos. Él mismo se encarga de preparar las citas más sorprendentes que creía que tan solo se vivían en las películas Disney. Pero el me demostró que no se necesitaba ser una princesa como las de las películas para poder vivir experiencias como las que él me hacía disfrutar.

En mi vida casi todo era perfecto. Y digo casi todo, porque desde que empecé a asar casi todo mi tiempo libre con mi amor, Bella ya no me habla, ni siquiera me mira, es como si yo para ella hubiera muerto. Y lo que más me dolía es que no sabía que es lo que le había hecho para que me tratase de esa forma cuando al principio nos llevábamos muy bien, incluso pensaba que ella llegaría a ser mi mejor amiga. Pero por algún extraño motivo que todavía desconocía las cosas habían cambiado.

A mí me dolía profundamente el rechazo que ella me hacía. Pero los que más me extrañaba es que Jasper ya no hablaba con ella, es como si se hubiesen peleado entre ellos. Todo resultaba ser demasiado extraño y lo que era más extraño eran las contestaciones que me daba mi amor al respecto. Pero sobretodo lo que más me preocupaba y me alertaba de que algo importante y fuerte pasaba, eran sus caras y sus muecas de disgusto al hablar sobre el tema.

Pero de todo esto el que peor lo estaba pasando era el obre de mi hermano. Jamás había visto a Edward en este estado tan deplorable. Al principio se encontraba muy ilusionado y sumamente feliz, tan solo con observarle podías adivinar que estaba enamorado. Pero su tortura empezó tres días después a la fabulosa cita que tuvo con Bella, en la cual se declararon y confesaron sus sentimientos. A los tres días de la cita, ella no daba señales de vida y por lo tanto él se dispuso a localizarla para poder hablar con ella. Pero en estas tres últimas semanas le ha resultado imposible encontrarla.

Conocía a mi hermano mejor que él mismo, y me daba cuenta del profundo dolor que sentía, pero yo no podía hacer nada, ya que Bella tampoco quería hablar conmigo. Al final desesperados, decidimos reunirnos los dos con Jasper y preguntarle claramente lo que le pasaba a Bella.

_Flashback_

_Los dos ya no soportábamos la situación, y necesitábamos respuestas, pero el que claramente las necesitaba era Edward quien se encontraba con el corazón roto. _

_Pero lo que seguí rondando por mi mente era la conversación que tuve con Jasper y con un compañero suyo sobre Bella. Pero sobre todo lo que me dejo más confusa fue el comentario que hizo Jasper antes de marcharse. "__**Su corazón está inundado de dolor y sed de venganza. Ella no ama". **__¿A que se referiría con esa frase? Pero lo que tenía muy claro es que en esa reunión conseguiría saber lo que pasaba.___

_Mi hermano y yo llegamos a la concurrida cafetería, donde nos sentamos en una mesa apartada e todo el ruido que producían la multitud de familias que se encontraban en el lugar. Después de esperar durante treinta largos minutos, Jasper apareció por la puerta con semblante atormentado. _

_-Hola – dijo cuando me dio un tierno beso en los labios – siento mucho haber llegado tarde, pero ha habido movida en la PUA – dijo bastante triste y enfadado a la vez._

_-Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Edward ansioso, por si su princesa perdida tenía algo que ver en el tema. _

_-Nada, simplemente que todos están nerviosos por el hecho que mañana dentro de poco os mudáis todos a casa y eso los tiene medio locos – dijo muy serio, pero como lo conocía sabía que no se limitaba solamente a eso._

_-Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros no? – le dije mientras le acariciaba a mano por encima de la mesa. _

_-Es que esta situación muchas veces me supera, ya no se qué hacer con ella. Se h encerrado en sí misma y no hay manera de sacarla de ahí. Pero lo que más rabia me da es que se está dejando guiar e influenciar por gente que tan solo la quiere por su cuerpo y porque piensan que de esta manera algún día conseguirán acostarse con ella. Pero lo que realmente me fastidia es que la están poniendo en mi contra. – dijo y por primera vez vi a Jasper llorar, él realmente quería a Bella. Porque era de ella de quien estaba hablando. – Te acuerdas de Christopher, pues él es prácticamente el causante de todo lo que está pasando._

_-Jasper necesito respuestas – le suplicó Edward. – No entiendo que es lo que ha pasado, que es lo que he hecho mal. Porque no me contesta las llamada? Que es lo que pasa? – dijo mi hermano sacando todo el dolor que tenía acumulado en su interior. _

_-Por mucho que me gustase ayudarte, no puedo decirte nada. Simplemente quiero que me digas una cosa – le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – La amas? – _

_-Más que a mi propia vida – contestó con una adoración que me conmovió. _

_-Pues entonces, a pesar de todo lo que veas en esa mansión cuando os mudéis, quiero que seas fuerte y que luches por ella. Bella ha sufrido mucho – dijo. Inconscientemente se me escapo de mis labios la frase que me dijo Jasper un día._

_-__Su corazón está inundado de dolor y sed de venganza. Ella no ama – con eso provoqué que los dos se girasen a mirarme extrañados. _

_-Que dices? – dijo Edward. Pero yo ignoré su pregunta y me dirigí a Jasper._

_- A que te referías cuando dijiste eso? – Jasper empalideció cuando se dio cuenta que le escuche cuando me susurró aquella frase. _

_-No debiste escucharme – se echó la mano a la cabeza, mientras maldecía – realmente no quiero tener más problemas con ella – decía para sí mismo pero los dos lo escuchamos._

_-Jasper- dijo Edward realmente ansioso y nervioso. En su cara se mostraba que como Jasper no le contestase se lanzaría contra él. _

_-No os puedo decir nada, pero simplemente haz lo que te he dicho antes, por favor. Tenéis que ayudarme a recuperar a mi dulce Bella – y la tristeza volvió a hacer acto de presencia en la mirada atormentada de Jasper._

_Fin flashback_

De esa conversación ya hace casi una semana, y los dos seguimos igual de intrigados sobre lo que sucede. Pero supongo que a partir de mañana conseguiremos saber lo que pasa con ella. Porque mañana es la temida mudanza.


	11. Débil

11. Débil.

Bella POV

Durante estos días mi vida ha sido un auténtico caos y una constante lucha mental, que se producía en mi cabeza.

Edward me estuvo llamando todas estas semanas. Pero debía mantenerme firme en mi plan. Pero he de reconocer que tuve mis momentos de debilidad, en los cuales dejé a mi corazón guiarse a su antojo. Pero lo que realmente me asustaba era la opresión que sentía en mi pecho cada vez que pensaba en el dolor que le estaba causando a Edward. Ese solo pensamiento me atormentaba y los recuerdos de aquel fantástico día que pasamos juntos, se había quedado grabado a fuego en mi mente.

Por suerte tenía a Christopher a mi lado. Desde que Jasper me había traicionado y me había substituido por Alice, ya no me hablaba. Por lo tanto, mi único punto de apoyo era Christopher. Él ha sido el único que ha estado a mi lado y me ha ayudado a no caer en mis momentos de debilidad.

_Flashback_

_Me encontraba entrenando flexibilidad y piruetas con Christopher, quien últimamente se había vuelto mi sombra; cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar._

_En cuanto apagué la música y me sequé el sudor de la cara, me acerqué al aparato que sonaba de una forma bastante estridente. Pero cuando me di cuenta de quién era la persona que me llamaba, sentí como un baldo de agua fría caía sobre mí. _

_-Porque no lo coges? – me pregunto Christopher intentando ver el identificador de llamadas. _

_-Es él – dije en un susurro. En un rápido movimiento él me quitó el móvil de las manos. Pero yo ya no aguantaba más el dolor y el peso de mi alma._

_-Dámelo – le rogué al borde de las lágrimas._

_-Bella debes ceñirte a lo planeado – esas palabras consiguieron que me sintiese como una verdadera basura, que prácticamente es lo que era mi alma desde que sucedió aquel desgraciado hecho que cambió mi vida. _

_-Te he dicho que me lo des – le dije amenazadoramente. En cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto visual con los míos, me entregó el teléfono asustado._

_-Y AHORA FUERA – le grité mordazmente mientras le señalaba con mi dedo índice la puerta para que se largara y me dejara sola. _

_Cuando me quedé sola en la sala de entrenamiento, me detuve a mirar el teléfono, el cual había dejado de sonar. _

_Una parte de mi ansiaba estar con él, poder salir a pasear juntos agarrados de la mano y muchas otras cosas típicas que hacen las parejas, que se me pasaban por la cabeza. Pero lo que me asustaba es que siempre que me imaginaba esos momentos él era la única persona que ansiaba y deseaba que estuviese allí. _

_En un impulso de mi corazón, marqué el número telefónico que tanto me había llamado estas semanas sin recibir ningún tipo de contestación. Me decidí, saqué las fuerzas que en esos momentos no tenía y lo llamé._

_-Bella?- me preguntó su dulce y aterciopelada voz, al otro lado de la línea. No saqué el valor para hablar y simplemente me rompí y empecé a sollozar audiblemente. ¿Porque la vida tenía que ser tan sumamente complicada? – Bella, que pasa? Estás ahí? – preguntó preocupado._

_-Hola- dije con la voz rota – Lo siento. – le confesé._

_-Bella, no pasa nada. Pero dime qué te pasa! – me suplicó._

_-No soy tan fuerte como todos pensáis. Creéis que tengo el corazón de hielo, y que nada me afecta, pero os equivocáis – le expliqué entre sollozos y lágrimas. _

_-Bella, princesita. Que sucede? Te ha pasado algo? Te han hecho daño? Porque como lo hayan hecho los mato – dijo la voz de Jasper dejándome totalmente sorprendida._

_-Jasper? Te echo de menos, te necesito- pero cuando iba a seguir hablando una morena mano me arrebató el aparato y lo apagó. No pude más y rompí a llorar abrazándome a él. _

_-Bella debes ser fuerte. Recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez que le demostraste a la persona equivocada tu lado débil? Te humillaron y te utilizaron – me recordó mientras depositaba un suave beso en mi cabeza – lo único que realmente deseo es que sea feliz y que no te vuelvan a dañar. Y permíteme que te diga esto pero ellos te van a hacer sufrir- en ese instante algo en mi cabeza hizo "click". Me di cuenta que tenía razón, y que no dejaría que me volviesen a ver de esta forma._

_-Gracias- le susurré a Christopher en el oído, provocando que se estremeciese y me mirase a los ojos para poco a poco irse acercando a mi boca. Me besó, realmente ese acto que realizó me dejó totalmente confusa, pero rápidamente me recompuse y le correspondí el beso, mientras de un saltito enrollaba mis piernas entorno a su cadera. Entre fogosos besos y caricias nos encaminamos a su dormitorio, donde nos entregamos en cuerpo, pero jamás en alma. _

_Fin Flashback _

De ese momento tan solo ha pasado un día, pero ha sido el tiempo suficiente para recomponerme y darme cuenta de lo estúpida que fui al pensar que con ellos conseguiría ser feliz. Pero también me sirvió para darme cuenta, del verdadero motivo por el que muchas personas están a mi lado. Jamás me hubiese llegado a imaginar que Christopher ansiaba tener cualquier tipo de relación sexual conmigo, pero por lo que me fijé, el único motivo por el que estaba a mi lado era para poder acostarse conmigo. De cierta forma era como si los demonios del pasado volviesen a surgir. Pero por mucho que siga hablando con él y pasando mayor parte de mi tiempo en su compañía, nunca más dejaría que me pusiese un solo dedo encima otra vez.

Otro de los motivos por los cuales no deseaba volver a tener relaciones con él, era por el peso de conciencia que tenía. Me sentía mal y sucia. Una parte de mi alma decía que me había portado de una manera horrenda con Edward, y eso me dolía y me hacía sentirme como una cualquiera.

Por eso a partir de ese momento me iba a centrar a hacer mi trabajo lo mejor posible y pensar únicamente en mí y en mis lindas mascotas, para no volver a caer en las pasiones carnales. De las cuales me quería mantener alejada por el momento hasta que tuviese todas las cosas claras.

Y aquí me encontraba, tumbada en mi jardín, en el único lugar de la mansión donde podía estar tranquila con mis pequeños. Seguramente os preguntareis quienes son mis pequeños. Pues se trata de mis dos mascotas, Simba y Kiara. En cuanto le digo a la gente que tengo dos animalitos muy lindos a los cuales adoro y protejo con todo mí ser, se ilusionan e incluso me suplican que les lleve a donde están mis pequeños. Pero en cuanto los llevo, a mi jardín privado, donde ellos viven libremente, todos y cada uno de los que me han suplicado verlos se van corriendo. Realmente puede ser que impresione encontrarte delante de ellos sin saber nada, pero yo, que los he criado, se que son buenos y que jamás atacarían a nadie. Simba es un león de lo más apuesto. Con una melena cobriza impresionantemente preciosa, la cual se encuentra sin ningún enredo ya que yo misma me encargo de cepillarlo todos los días. Es enorme, su lomo me llega a la altura de mi hombro, ya que soy bastante bajita, pero realmente él es gigantesco.

Kiara es mi pequeñina, mi princesa. Aunque cuando en mucho mas corpulenta que yo, es mi princesita. Ella es la pareja de Simba y para aumentar mi gozo ella está embarazada de un leoncito, que dentro de poco nacerá. Lo que no me gusta ni un pelo, es que el pobrecito de mi bebecito nacerá cuando estén todavía todos en casa.

Y aquí me encuentro yo, esperando a que lleguen nuestros próximos inquilinos, rodeada de mis enanos quienes se encuentran a mí alrededor descansando a mi lado. Simba se encuentra justamente detrás de mí, dejándome apoyar en su lomo mientras le acaricio la cabeza. Kiara es otro mundo, ya que como consecuencia de su embarazo, se encuentra muy pesada y está con la cabeza apoyada sobre mis piernas. Al principio el simple hecho que alguno de ellos apoyase su cabeza sobre mis piernas provocaba que me doliesen debido a que sus cabezas son como ocho de la mía y por lo tanto pesan bastante, pero ahora, después de cinco años juntos y de haberlos visto crecer, esta posición no me produce el menor tipo de dolor.

Ellos son los responsables que a este lugar se le haya nombrado mi jardín particular, ya que no dejan entrar a nadie más que no sea yo, ya que lo consideran su hogar y lo defienden de los extraños. Provocando que toda la PUA les tema. Ellos también son otro de los motivos por los cuales me temen, ya que saben que si me hacen la menor cosa y ellos lo ven son hombres muertos, debido a que me protegen de una manera bastante agresiva.

En ese momento el sonido del timbre me sacó de mi ensoñación. Y mis pequeños se pusieron alerta.

-No os preocupéis amores, son nuestros nuevos inquilinos – les dije mientras los acariciaba para transmitirles tranquilidad, provocando que ellos volviesen a sus antiguas posiciones.

Los minutos pasaban y dentro de la casa cada vez se escuchaba más ruido de voces y por lo que escuché a través de los altavoces ya estaban todos en casa. Pero yo no tenía por qué estar presente ya que mi tío me había comunicado que era innecesario, por lo que continué en mi posición hasta que sentí que me observaban. Por lo que me giré y me topé con seis pares de ojos que me observaban con admiración y sorpresa por lo que estaban observando. En la ventana de la segunda planta se encontraban Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie y Edward. En cuanto hice contacto visual con ellos les salude con la mano y les dediqué una sonrisa.


	12. Asustados

12. Asustados.

Alice POV

Estaba nerviosa porque ese mismo día era la tan esperada mudanza. Todos estábamos de los nervios, incluso mi padre se encontraba bastante nervioso por lo que íbamos a vivir a partir de ese momento, pero había una excepción. De toda la familia la única que no estaba nerviosa y se reía de nuestro temor era Rosalie. Estábamos comiendo, con todas las maletas ya metidas en el coche para después de comer emprender nuestro viaje camino a la mansión PUA. Estábamos sentados en la mesa circular, que tan solo la utilizábamos cuando podíamos comer en familia. Era un momento bastante extraño ya que cada vez que nos reuníamos, aunque fuese la hora de comer, siempre hablábamos. Pero hoy era diferente, todo a nuestro alrededor estaba sumido en un completo silencio. Hasta que Rosalie estalló en carcajadas, el resto nos la quedamos mirando fijamente intentando adivinar que es lo que le parecía tan gracioso cuando los demás estábamos prácticamente atemorizados por nuestra nueva aventura, si se le podía llamar así.

-Que es lo que te provoca tanta risa, Rose? – le preguntó mi padre.

-Es que tenéis un semblante muy chistoso, posiblemente vuestra cara es la misma que ponían las personas que en la edad media iban camino hacia la horca – y volvió a estallar en carcajadas, pero esta vez nos contagió a todos la risa.

-Es que tengo miedo osita. Dicen que esa casa es muy divertida y seguro que me lo paso muy bien. Pero también he escuchado cosas muy extrañas y sobre todo cosas espeluznantes sobre tu amiguita – dijo sin ocultar el temor que le producía Bella.

-Te da miedo Bella, mi amor? – le preguntó Rose acariciándole la mejilla cariñosamente, mientras él asentía con la cabeza – por ella no te preocupes, es la niña más buena, divertida y dulce que jamás he llegado a conocer. Pero eso sí, os aseguro que enfadada es una auténtica fiera. A sí que intentad no hacerla cabrear muy a menudo y os llevareis muy bien. Además, vosotros sabéis que una persona debe de ser muy buena para que yo la considere mi amiga. Pues he de deciros que ella no es mi amiga – todos nos asustamos – es mi mejor amiga. Por lo tanto no os preocupéis. No le debéis tener miedo a ella siempre y cuando no le hagáis nada malo que la ofenda, yo de vosotros le tendría bastante más miedo a lo que tiene por mascotas – nos dijo. Espera un momento ¿Bella tenía mascotas? De eso no sabía absolutamente nada.

-Y porque debemos tenerle miedo a unos animalitos? – preguntó Edward curioso sobre esta nueva información acerca de su querida. Ayer el pobre por lo visto estuvo hablando con ella porque por fin después de tantos días Bella se digno a llamarle, pero los resultados de esa llamada no fueron positivos. Si no que produjeron todo lo contrario, ya que mi hermano desde esa conversación esta mucho más nervioso y está sufriendo más que antes.

-Mira, yo no los he visto jamás y Bella nunca me ha dicho que tipo de mascotas tiene, así que estoy igual que vosotros en ese aspecto – nos explicó.

-Y como sabes que son peligrosos, porque si no los has visto, a lo mejor son perros – dije confusa por sus contradicciones.

-Lo se porque ella misma me ha dicho que uno de los motivos por los que la gente en la PUA le tiene tanto temor y respeto a Bella es gracias a esos animalitos. Y conociendo a Bella como la conozco, os aseguro que me espero cualquier cosa de ella – nos dijo totalmente seria.

-Cariño estabas consiguiendo quitarme los nervios de encima, pero con eso de las mascotas me has vuelto a asustar – dijo Emmet haciendo un gracioso puchero.

-No te preocupes amor, que en cuanto lleguemos lo primero que haremos en nuestro tiempo libre será ver a esos animalitos. Total, no puede ser tan malo – aseguró, aunque por su tono de voz parecía que se estuviese intentando convencer a sí misma.

Cuando acabamos de comer, recogimos toda la casa y cuando todos estuvimos listos, subimos a nuestros respectivos autos y nos encaminamos a la mansión PUA. Yo iba la primera debido a que de toda la familia era la única que conocía el camino más rápido para llegar y sobre todo sin perdernos, ya que aunque Edward hubiese ido una vez, llegó gracias al GPS, hombres! Después de dos largas horas al volante a una velocidad bastante deprimente ya que con todo el peso de las maletas no podíamos correr mucho, llegamos ante la majestuosa entrada de la mansión, que a partir de este momento se convertiría en nuestro hogar durante los próximos meses. Pero la encrucijada se produjo cuando me di cuenta que posiblemente éramos los últimos en llegar y que la puerta estaba cerrada. Así que después de unos intentos fallidos para que nos abriesen la puerta, me decidí a llamar a Jasper. Quien en cuanto se enteró que estábamos en la puerta nos abrió rápidamente y se disculpó argumentando que en el interior había mucho ruido debido a las disputas que se estaban produciendo par escoger las habitaciones. Una vez que todos bajamos de nuestros respectivos autos le pregunté a Jasper uno de mis temores desde que me enteré que ya se estaban repartiendo las habitaciones y nosotros éramos los últimos en llegar, espero que no nos tocasen los peores dormitorios.

-Jasper, a nosotros nos tocaran las habitaciones que han sobrado? – pregunté asustada y en cuanto mi madre y Rose escucharon esa pregunta el temor se reflejo en sus lindos rostros.

-No os preocupéis, antes de las reparticiones os guardé cuatro habitaciones. Y os avisó que no son las peores, si no que todo lo contrario – nos dijo mientras ayudaba a los chicos con las maletas.

-Pasad por aquí, así la gente no nos verá y no se iniciará otra disputa por el tema de las habitaciones. Realmente me tienen harto.- dijo soltando un suspiro- Lo llego a saber y hago lo mismo que Bella, ella sí que es lista – dijo

-Que ha hecho esta vez la enana? – preguntó Rose cariñosamente.

-Se ha mantenido al margen el día de hoy, ni siquiera yo la he visto. Y me resulta realmente extraño, ya que vivimos en la misma zona. Seguramente estará con Simba y Kiara – nos explicó. Emmet iba a preguntar quienes eran Simba y Kiara, pero Rose se adelantó y le susurró, pero de una forma que todos lo pudiésemos oír.

-Las mascotas –

Cuando subimos a las habitaciones, nos dimos cuenta de una cosa que Jasper no nos había comentado, estábamos en la zona donde dormían las personas más importantes de la PUA y ahí en esa misma zona nosotros dormiríamos. Aún no me lo podía creer.

-Jasper, esta es vuestra zona. Creo que te has equivocado de habitaciones – dijo mi padre, sorprendido ante tanto lujo y a la vez aspecto familiar que había en esa zona de la casa, ya que el resto de las partes que habíamos visto eran muy frías y modernas. En cambio este gran salón donde nos encontrábamos y donde estaban todas las puertas de las habitaciones era sorprendente. En él había un gran sofá, delante de una tele que parecía la pantalla del cine. Pero a pesar de la cantidad de juegos, lo que más me sorprendió es que había un hermoso piano de cola negro. Seguí moviéndome por el salón para verlo en su totalidad, pero lo que era muy extraño era un gran espejo que se encontraba al lado de un enorme ventanal que daba a unos lindes jardines.

-Jasper y este espejo? – le pregunté, captando la atención de todos los miembros de la habitación. Él parecía incómodo por la pregunta.

-Es de Bella, ella lo utiliza para poder verse bien cuando se viste. Lo malo es que tiene la manía de hacerlo siempre: todas las mañanas, noches e incluso a veces se llega a cambia de ropa a media tarde. Es una chica muy especial. Pero también lo suele utilizar para verse cuando se compra lencería y se la prueba, en ese momento nos la enseña a todos. Entendéis porque digo ahora que es especial? A ella le da igual todo, y por eso la quiero tanto – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-No te preocupes, durante estos meses conseguiremos que volváis a estar tan unidos como antes – le dijo Edward.

-Y conseguiremos que seas mi cuñado en poco tiempo, realmente Bella será muy feliz a tu lado – le dijo a Edward dándole ánimo – pero bueno se acabó de charlas, cada uno a sus habitaciones, tan solo aviso que las puertas con nombres son las ocupadas, del resto coged la que queráis – nos explicó.

-Yo me dispuse a coger una cerca de Bella, pero mi querido hermanito se me adelantó por lo que me tocó la última habitación, pero he de reconocer que era preciosa y tenía vistas a un jardín muy hermoso, al cual estaba segura que bajaría muy a menudo. Cuando por fin conseguí ordenar toda mi ropa, salí al saloncito a descansar un rato y allí me encontré a Edward observando una pared del salón que estaba repleta de fotografías. En ellas aparecían los miembros de esta zona, es decir, Jasper, Bella, Alec y unos chicos que no conocía pero me sonaban de algo. Cuando continué mirando las fotografías me di cuenta que eran los amigos que Bella nos presentó cuando la pillamos haciendo la carrera de motos, en esa foto salían todos ellos con sus motos, en un acantilado. Todo el resto de fotos, pertenecían a fiestas, fotos en discotecas y muchas otras.

Edward y yo estábamos en nuestra burbuja observando fotos hasta que la voz de Jasper nos sacó de ella.

-Bueno chicos, tan solo me queda avisarles de una cosa. Ven este hermoso jardín? – nos dijo señalando el inmenso jardín que se podía ver desde mi habitación. – Pues es el "Jardín Bella", es decir, ese jardín es propiedad de Bella y tan solo puede entrar ella, a no ser que os deje entrar.

-Y si un día por la noche entramos a escondidas? – preguntó Emmet. Esa pregunta provocó que Esme le diese un golpecito en la cabeza por decir tal ocurrencia.

-No creo que tengáis el valor suficiente para meteros en él y mucho menos de noche. Ya que en el jardín viven las mascotas de Bella y os aseguro que nadie ha tenido el valor suficiente en cinco años de entrar sin el consentimiento de Bella.

-Pero el jardín es enorme, podemos entrar sin que nos vean sus mascotas – dijo Carlisle curioso.

-Seguidme – Jasper nos hizo entrar al dormitorio de Bella. Esta habitación era moderna y simple a la vez, dándole un toque de perfección impresionante. La habitación era el dormitorio más bonito que jamás podría haber imaginado. Era una mezcla de tonos negros, violetas y blancos. Con una espaciosa cama para dos personas. Pero otra de las cosas más impresionantes era las vistas que se veían desde la gran ventana que se encontraba justo al lado de su cama. A través de la ventana se podía observar el jardín en todo su esplendor y magnitud. Yo seguía admirando la belleza cuando el chillido de Emmet me hizo dar un saltito del susto.

-Pero que hace esa chica tumbada con dos leones! – chilló alarmado. Todos miramos en esa dirección y el aire se me escapó de un suspiro.

-No puede ser, que hace Bella con dos leones gigantescos. Allí tumbada con ellos como si no pasara nada – estaba atacada de los nervios.

-No te preocupes, a Bella nunca le hacen nada. Y esto responde a vuestras preguntas – dijo finalmente.

-No me estarás intentando decir que esos dos monstruos son las mascotas de mi Bella – dijo Edward alarmado.

-Yo de ti no diría eso delante de ella. Además ellos no le hacen nada, porque es como su madre. Bella los ha criado, aunque no lo parezca esos leones tienen cinco años, los cinoc años que Bella lleva cuidándolos – dijo orgulloso de su amiga.

-Realmente mi amiga cada día se supera más – justo cuando Rose dijo esas palabras ellas giró su cabeza como si nos hubiera escuchado y al vernos mirándola nos sonrió y nos saludó con la mano.

-Menos mal que no se ha dado cuenta que estamos en su dormitorio, porque si no, nos mata – nos dijo – así que mejor salgamos ya, antes de que llegue – en ese momento miré por la ventana y tan solo pude ver a los dos grandes leones. Definitivamente Bella era única.


	13. Dudas

13. Dudas.

Bella POV

Era tarde, y el sol ya se escondía y se fundía con la infinidad del mar. Así que una vez que mis pequeños se durmieron, me levanté y me dirigí hacia las duchas, para quitarme el olor a animal de encima.

Iba preparada mentalmente para encontrarme a mucha gente que no conocía desnuda, pero realmente me daba igual. Pero lo que menos me esperaba es que en las duchas tan solo nos encontrábamos los miembros de nuestra propia organización. Una vez que me desnudé y tomé mi toalla, me encamine hacia las duchas, donde se encontraban los chicos hablando animadamente.

-Hola! – Saludé alegremente – Como que no hay nadie de las otras organizaciones? – pregunté curiosa.

-No te has enterado? – me preguntó Tayler extrañado, yo simplemente negué mientras me mojaba el pelo – Claro, como has estado todo el día a tu aire y haciendo lo que querías no te has enterado – reflexiono mientras los demás soltábamos una carcajada.

-Bueno, pero que es lo que ha pasado? – dije haciendo un puchero.

-Todo iba de maravilla, a pesar del leve incidente con el tema de las habitaciones, deberías haber visto como se peleaban entre ellos. Todo iba bastante bien, hasta que un nombre cuyo nombre no recuerdo comentó que en su habitación ni en los pasillos de su zona habían duchas, y preguntó donde se encontraban –dijo Tayler riendo estruendosamente.

-Deberías haber visto sus caras, prima. Cuando se han enterado que las duchas eran comunitarias y mixtas, ahí es cuando han empezado las quejas – dijo mi primo Alec mientras caminaba hacia mí y se empezaba a desprender de su ropa.

-Lo que hubiese dado por haber estado allí – dije provocando que todos se uniesen a mis risas.

-Todos han chillado como adolescente, realmente padre está bastante enfadado y disgustado. Espero que la gente deje la vergüenza de lado y se duche todos los días porque si no tendremos un grave problema con los olores- dije cubriendo mi desnudez con una pequeña toalla que cubría lo necesario.

-Bella, me he enterado que los Cullen se han instalado en tú zona – me dijo Kate, quien se comía a mi primo con la mirada.

-Qué? – exclamé sorprendida.

-No pongas esa cara, prima. No es para tanto-dijo lanzándome los pantalones para que se los guardase en la mochila.

-Además te irá bien para tener al buenorro de Cullen a tú disposición, sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie sobre lo que haces – se unió mi amiga Ángela a la conversación. Yo la miré con una ceja alzada por lo de buenorro – No me mires de esa forma, el chico parece un dios griego – ese comentario provocó que todos estallásemos en carcajadas, provocándole un adorable sonrojo.

-Bueno chicos, me voy a mi habitación, que mañana será un día largo y necesito tener las pilas cargadas – dije cuando me acerqué a mi primo y le di un beso en su mojada mejilla.

-Adiós – dijeron todos a la vez. Cuando salí de las duchas, me encontré con un grupo de cinco jóvenes, más o menos serían de mi edad o incluso un poco más pequeños. Ellos miraban por la ventana con cara de admiración y terror a la vez. Cuando enfoqué mi mirada hacía en punto que ellos estaban observando me topé con los grandes ojos de Simba, que extrañamente se encontraba bastante cerca de nuestra posición. Pero en ese momento una malévola idea se me ocurrió.

-Yo de vosotros dormiría con las ventanas y las puertas bien cerradas – les dije muy seria y en un susurro, dándole un toque de dramatismo - no sería la primera vez que se dan un manjar nocturno por despistados que no aseguran el cierre de las ventanas – en sus ojos se reflejaba el terror. Después de sonar una sonora carcajada y de agarrar bien la toalla para que no se me resbalase al subir las escaleras me fui hacia mi habitación.

Cuando entré en el saloncito un par de brazos me estrecharon amorosamente.

-Bella, que alegría verte – me dijo Rose dándome un beso en la mejilla, para después agarrarme de las manos y mirarme fijamente a los ojos – Ahora podremos pasar mucho tiempo juntas –

-Rose, yo también estoy muy contenta de tenerte aquí – nos volvimos a fundir en un abrazo.

-Prima, la toalla – dijo Alec mientras intentaba quitármela de un tión.

-Alec! – dije riéndome – Mejor me voy a poner el pijama y ahora salgo – cuando me dirigí a mi habitación les dediqué una cálida sonrisa, pero al acercarme a Jasper, Alice y Edward. Por mucho que me doliese les dediqué una fría mirada, que provocó que Edward girase sobre si mismo y entrase en su dormitorio intentando que no pudiésemos ver el dolor que le causaba mi reacción, pero no pudo disimularlo delante de mío; antes de adentrarme a mi dormitorio. Una vez dentro me apoyé en la puerta y me deslice hacia el suelo, mientras una solitaria lágrima se escapaba de mi ojo y resbalaba sobre mi pálida cara. Ahora más que nunca debía ser fuerte y tenía que aprender a anteponer la razón al corazón. Así que sacando las pocas fuerzas que habitaban en mi interior, me levanté y me puse el pijama, que consistía en un camisón bastante provocativo y una pequeña bata, las dos prendas eran violetas y rosas. He de reconocer que era bastante provocativo, pero tenía muy claro, que a pesar que hubiese nuevas personas fuera, yo no iba cambiar mi forma de ser y mucho menos de comportarme, al fin y al cabo eran ellos los invitados, los que estaban en mi casa. Después de darme el visto bueno frente al espejo, salí de dispuesta a hacer frente a todo aquello que se interpusiese ante mi camino y para poder realizarlo, sin caer en el vacío del amor, debía empezar por salir de la habitación con la cabeza bien alta y lista para atacar a todo aquel que me lastimase, a partir de ahora no permitiría que me volviesen a pisotear y a lastimar. Y si para conseguir mi cometido debía renunciar al amor, pues eso haría. Cuando abrí la puerta me topé con varios pares de ojos, estaban todos los Cullen reunidos en el salón, sentados en los sofás. Pero entre ellos, no se encontraban ni Alice, ni Jasper y mucho menos Edward.

-Bella, queríamos hacerte algunas preguntas y dudas que nos han surgido sobre la convivencia en este lugar. Esta mañana le preguntamos a Jasper, pero él nos dijo que tú eres la persona que más sabe del lugar y que por lo tanto tú mejor que nadie nos responderías a nuestras preguntas. Por lo tanto te pido por favor si puedes ayudarnos a comprender las normas del lugar – me explicó Carlisle cuando me senté en el sofá al lado de Rose.

-Claro, os ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. – dije dedicándoles una de mis mejores sonrisas fingidas.

-Esta tarde, hemos bajado un momento a la reunión que se había realizado en la sala de reuniones y hemos escuchado una gran disputa entre los presentes por un tema relacionado con las duchas. Pero no hemos logrado entender que es lo que sucede. – empezó a relatar Esme.

-Ya me han explicado sobre lo que ha sucedido esta tarde. Mirad, lo que ha sucedido es muy simple. En la PUA, uno de los elementos más importantes entre los miembros de ella, es que tienen que tener una relación en la cual la confianza sea el elemento que les una. Y como vosotros sabréis la vergüenza no es un elemento que una mucho a las personas. Por lo tanto se decidió hace muchísimos años, incluso antes que yo naciera. Por lo tanto se creó una de las normas más importantes. Para eliminar el sentimiento de vergüenza entre nosotros, decidieron que debían aplicar un método para que nos conociésemos íntimamente, saber donde cada uno tiene sus lunares o sus cicatrices. Por lo tanto, se eliminaron las duchas privadas y se construyeron las duchas comunitarias – pusieron cara de susto cuando comprendieron mis palabras – Este ha sido el motivo por el que se ha creado tanto revuelo esta tarde entre las personas ajenas a las normas de la PUA. – acabé de relatar.

-Pero las duchas por lo menos serán unas tan solo de chicas y otras de chicos no? – dijo Rose, cogiéndome la mano fuertemente.

-La verdad es que las duchas son mixtas, pero no os preocupéis, allí nadie os señalará o hablará de vosotras. No debéis tener vergüenza, supongo y entiendo que al principio os costará, porque a todas mis amigas al principio les costaba, pero ya veréis que después de una semana os dará igual todo. – expliqué.

-A ti no te resultó difícil pequeña? – me preguntó Esme cariñosamente.

-Prácticamente he nacido en esta casa y por lo tanto siempre me he duchado en esas duchas así que ese es un sentimiento que jamás he sentido – les expliqué, provocando que mis palabras les dejasen sorprendidos.

-No sabía que llevabas tanto tiempo metida en esto – dijo Carlisle para sí mismo pero al decirlo en voz alta todos lo escuchamos.

-Porque os creéis que es la mejor, la insuperable y la invencible? – dijo la voz de Jasper a mis espaldas dejándome estupefacta.

-Bueno tenéis alguna otra pregunta? – intenté evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con él aunque fuese verbal.

-Los horarios, sabes cuáles son? – preguntó Emmet.

-Pues aún no los he visto – aproveché el momento para preguntárselo a Alec chillando – Alec! Has ido a buscar los horarios? – le pregunté chillando a pleno pulmón, provocando que Alice y Edward saliesen de sus habitaciones y se sentasen con nosotros para escuchar el resto de la explicación. Cuando Alec me entregó los horarios me giré rápidamente con los ojos opacos de Jasper que me miraban con dolor y con ningún rastró de vida en ellos.

-Aquí lo tienes prima. Qué te pasa morena? Te noto más nerviosa que de costumbre, estas bien? – dijo acariciándome la mejilla, él me conocía mejor que nadie y no podía ocultarle tras una sonrisa falsa el pozo en el que se encontraba mi corazón – Cuando quieras hablamos – me recordó antes de salir del saloncito

-Bueno vamos a ver lo que nos tiene preparado el jefe – dije antes de empezar a observar y analizar atentamente el horario. Casi estaba intacto al que teníamos antes de la llegada de los nuevos inquilinos, pero con la leve diferencia que esta vez el horario en vez de situar los entrenamientos y clases de baile a primeras horas, esta vez estaban situadas a horas muy elevadas de la noche. Pero todo sería acostumbrarse, en lo que también me fije es que las clases de flexibilidad y resistencia se encontraban muy repetidas en el horario y tan solo de imaginarme la idea de ver a Emmet haciendo una clase de flexibilidad, provocó que estallase en carcajadas. Todos se me quedaron mirando con cara de interrogación.

-Y que tal?- se dirigió a mí Edward por primera vez toda la tarde.

-El horario es bastante fácil de llevar a cabo por vosotros, aunque la PUA me parece que tendremos unos entrenamientos agotadores, ya que todas las clases de baile están situadas a partir de las ocho de la noche. Pero bueno será cuestión de acostumbrarnos – dije resignada – Mañana las clases empezarán a las diez por ser el primer día, pero el resto de días empezarán a las nueve. Los hombres estáis obligados a participar y a presentaros en todas las clases excepto en las de baile. Pero incluso las de flexibilidad tendréis que participar y os aviso que para mi asombro esa es una de las clases que está más repetida a lo largo del horario – acabé de explicar, provocando que los chiscos presentes soltaran un leve gemido.

-Y nosotras que podemos hacer mientras vosotros estáis entrenando? – dijo Rose – Podremos asistir a las clases con vosotros? – dijo entusiasmada.

-Haber vosotras podréis asistir a todas las clases que deseéis excepto las de baile y las de defensa personal o lucha – aclaré – Pero si no deseáis entrenar podéis utilizar todas las instalaciones de ocio de la casa. Como la piscina, las pistas para hacer deporte, la sala de cine, la pista de karts y para las personas que les guste leer hay una inmensa biblioteca de la que podéis coger los libros que os apetezca leer – expliqué.

-Y podremos ir al jardín que podemos ver desde nuestros dormitorios? – preguntó Alice.

-Ese lugar queda rotundamente prohibido, no debéis entrar, ni aunque fuese el único lugar en el que en caso de catástrofe os pudieseis esconder, ahí no podéis entrar a no ser que lo hagáis en mi compañía, es sumamente peligroso – advertí.

-Pero si te hemos visto esta tarde tumbada encima de los leones? – dijo Esme.

-Mirad, el hecho que a mí no me hagan daño, no significa que sean inofensivos. Ellos a mí no me atacan porque me ven como su madre, ya que desde que nacieron yo he sido la única persona que se ha preocupado de cuidarles, incluso he sido la que estuvo presente en el parto, hace cinco años. A partir de ese momento yo me he hecho cargo de ellos y los he cuidado como si fuesen mis bebes y por ese mismo motivo no me hacen nada. Pero os puede explicar Jasper por experiencia propia, lo que pasa si te metes en el jardín sin estar yo presente – dije mirando a Jasper, quien se bajo un poco el pantalón mostrando la gran cicatriz de su muslo.

-Yo al principio también me lo tomaba a cachondeo, pero a base de una mala experiencia empecé a hacerle caso a Bella. Ella nunca dice nada a cachondeo – aseguró Jasper.

-Tenéis alguna otra duda? – dije intentando escapar de la insistente mirada de Edward.

-Bella, porque dicen que este es el lugar más seguro de toda la casa? – dijo Edward, parecía que se rehusaba a la idea de dejarme marchar.

-Oh, esa es una buena pregunta – dijo Alec entre risas mientras salía de su habitación para coger una botella de agua – aquí donde la veis, Bella es toda una celebrín- dijo despeinándome.

-Como? – dijo Emmet confuso.

-Bueno pues esta es una de las zonas más seguras ya que yo misma me encargo de la vigilancia y de la protección y privacidad de la zona – dije tranquilamente.

-Y como es que lo haces mejor que nadie en toda la casa? – preguntó Edward curioso.

-Porque soy licenciada en ingeniería informática – dije.

-Pero eso no puede ser posible, tan solo tienes 18 años. A esa edad en teoría ahora podrías entrar a la universidad – reflexionó Carlisle.

-Ya pero ella es diferente a nosotros intelectualmente – dijo Jasper pidiéndome permiso con la mirada, el cual se lo concedí – ella es superdotada, hace dos años que terminó la universidad – todos se quedaron estupefactos en sus sitios.

-Buenos chicos, ahora que lo sabéis todo, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, que mañana nos espera un largo día – dije cuando me encaminé hacia mi habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta me despedí – Buenas noches -


	14. Disculpas

14. Disculpas.

Edward POV

Dormía plácidamente después de haber conseguido dormirme a pesar de haberme pasado gran parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama, con la mente llena de dudas y temores. Provocados por el nuevo estilo de vida que debería seguir a partir de ese momento.

Ring. Ring.

Me despertó el estridente sonido del despertador, anunciándome que mi nueva vida empezaba. Perezosamente me levanté de la cama y arrastrando los pies me dirigí al armario y me despojé de mis ropas, me puse una camiseta sin mangas que se adhería a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel y un pantalón holgado de deporte. Y todo ello acompañado de mis adorables bambas puma negras.

Una vez vestido y arreglado me paré frente al espejo y me di el visto bueno. Aunque este no fuese mi estilo de vestir, me quedaba realmente bien. Pero unas leves sombras bajo mis ojos desvelaban la marga y larga noche que había pasado.

Mientras me observaba de cerca las marcas bajo mis ojos escuche unas carcajadas provenientes del saloncito. Cegado por la curiosidad, salí rápidamente del dormitorio y la imagen que tuve ante mí me dejó totalmente asombrado.

Mi familia junto con Bella, Alec y Jasper, se encontraban desayunando, rendo y conversando animadamente entre ellos. Pero lo que más me sorprendió es que Bella hablaba con mi hermana, pero por lo visto no era el único sorprendido, Jasper observaba la escena con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Buenos días hijo, siéntate a desayunar con nosotros – me animó mi madre. Me senté en el único lugar que quedaba libre, justamente delante de Bella. Ella me observó durante unos momentos atentamente y podría asegurar que con un brillo e su mirada que no había vuelto a ver desde el día que pasamos juntos en la playa. Pero cuando le dedique una sonrisa torcida, esas que sabía perfectamente que e hacían temblar las piernas, ella nerviosa desvió la mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Bella, que es lo que nos toca a primera hora?- preguntó Emmet comiéndose el quinto panecillo.

-Toca entrenamiento físico-dijo Bella levantándose de su lugar y parándose frente al horario-preparaos para sudar-dijo soltando una sonora carcajada – Bueno chicos me voy a alimentar a mis pequeños – dijo tranquila cuando cogió una mochilita y abría la puerta.

-Bella- dijo Rose – puedo ir contigo? – preguntó tímidamente.

-Claro podéis venir cuantos queráis – dijo, después de escuchar sus palabras todos nos levantamos de nuestras sillas para acompañarla. – Después de alimentarlos, me daré una ducha, así que si alguien más se quiere duchar que se lleve las cosas necesarias.- dijo tranquilamente. Todas las chicas fueron a buscar sus cosas.

-Yo voy a ir preparando las cosas, cuando acabéis venís-dijo saliendo por la puerta.

-Nosotros nos ducharemos?- pregunté.

-Es que me da vergüenza – confesó Emmet.

-Yo no sé qué es lo que haréis pero yo me daré una ducha para ir más despejado y fresco al entrenamiento – dijo Jasper antes de entrar a su cuarto. Los demás nos quedamos mirando y asentimos, para después dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones a coger las cosas.

Después de veinte minutos, íbamos camino a la sala donde Bella nos iba a dejar ver a los leones.

-Bueno chicos, espero que no seáis fáciles de impresionar. Porque sino pasareis un mal rato – nos avisó Alec cuando nos abrió una puerta que nos permitía entrar a una sala, la cual todas las paredes estaban llenas de fotografía de Bella con los leones en todas las etapas de crecimiento de los animales. Todas las paredes estaban cubiertas excepto una, que era un gran ventanal que daba a un precioso jardín que se encontraba custodiado por dos grandes leones. Tan solo de ver a los dos grandes animales un sentimiento de temor me sacudió el cuerpo.

-No te preocupes y disfruta del espectáculo- me susurró Jasper en el oído. Esas palabras consiguieron tranquilizarme un poco, pero en la habitación no había rastro de Bella y eso me volvió a poner de los nervios.

-Donde esta Bella? – pregunté alarmado

-Allí – dijo Alec señalando una pequeña sombra que se veía a lo lejos corriendo junto a los leones. – Señoras y señores, espero que el espectáculo sea de su agrado porque una cosa como la que verán hoy no lo volverán a ver nunca más – anunció Alec como si se tratase de un espectáculo del circo. Luego se dirigió a un micrófono – Bella, ya estamos aquí – anunció por el micrófono, que sonó por todos los altavoces del lugar, provocado que ella se girase y nos dedicase una sonrisa mientras hacia una señal como si apretase un botón. Instantáneamente Alec pulsó un botón que se encontraba oculto entre unas fotografías. En cuanto lo pulsó una puerta de3l jardín se abrió provocando que una manada de unas seis gacelas saliese corriendo.

-Gacelas? – preguntó Alice sorprendida.

-Que creías que comían los leones. Plantas? – dijo Jasper riéndose.

-Observad – nos dijo Alec señalando en dirección a Bella. Cuando enfocamos nuestra vista en ella, nos dimos cuenta que los leones estaban sentados frente a ella inmóviles y mirándola atentamente, ajenos a que su comida se encontraba a su alrededor. Pero lo que más nos sorprendió es que hubo un momento en el que Bella se acercó a una gacela y la tomó entré sus brazos, sin que el ágil animal intentase escapar.

-Como puede tener ese poder sobre los animales? – dijo mi padre asombrado y fascinado.

-Es Bella – dijeron Jasper y Alec a la vez, provocando que todos los mirásemos y nos diésemos cuenta que los dos la miraban con una dulce sonrisa. Sin duda los dos la adoraban. Cuando volví a enfocar la vista en Bella, ella ya había soltado al animal y en esos instantes se encontraba con la mano alzada ante los dos grandes leones los cuales se habían puesto en posición de ataque y ella se agachó sin bajar la mano.

-Llegó el momento – susurró Alec. Bella seguía con la mano alzada pero agachada y los leones frente a ella en posición de ataque rugían frente a ella y la miraban atentamente como si estuviesen esperando algún movimiento de parte de su dueña. En ese justo momento, Bella bajó la mano rápidamente y los leones se abalanzaron sobre ella, saltando por encima suyo y empezando una cacería.

Cuando los leones se alejaron de ella, Bella se levantó y sonriente se acercó a nosotros. Cuando abrió la puerta y entró todos la miramos asombramos. Realmente esta chica era sorprendente y yo cada día la amaba más.

-Que os a parecido?- nos preguntó sonriente. Emmet avanzó hasta ella y la abrazó.

-Ha sido sorprendente – chilló emocionado mientras le daba vueltas a Bella entre sus brazos.

-Como consigues tener ese poder sobre los animales, porque la escena de los leones ha sido sorprendente pero el hecho que la gacela dejase que la agarrases sin poner resistencia también fue espectacular. Pero lo que más parado me ha dejado es lo que han hecho cuando has bajado el brazo – explicó mi padre – Jamás había visto algo así, ni en los mejores circos. Y te aseguró que he asistido a muchos-

-Gracias. – dijo Bella, sonrojándose de una manera adorable. – Bueno nos vamos a duchar? – preguntó intentando desviar la conversación. Todos asentimos y nos encaminamos a las duchas. Realmente estaba muy nervioso, era la primera vez que me duchaba ante tanta gente y la sola idea de imaginarme a Bella desnuda bajo el chorro del agua, provocaba que cuenta parte de mi anatomía despertase, tan solo esperaba que no me sucediera en la ducha delante de todos.

-Oh, qué bien! – comento Bella dejando su mochila sobre una banqueta cerca de las temidas duchas. Alec, Bella y Jasper se fueron desprendiendo de sus prendas.

-A que esperáis?- dijo Jasper quien ya se encontraba totalmente desnudo y entraba en las duchas. Alice literalmente se lo comía con la mirada.

-Es que me da vergüenza – confesó Rose.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada – dijo Bella, quien ya se encontraba con un diminuto conjunto de lencería que provocó que mis temores se cumpliesen y cierta parte de mi cuerpo despertase. Por lo que opté por desnudarme e ir con Jasper y Alec a ducharme. Jasper al ver mi notable problema empezó a reírse.

-Un momento- dijo Alec mirándome – no me digas que a ti…- empezó a decir posando su mirada de mí a su prima.

-Shh – le silencié – Cállate por favor – supliqué. Él simplemente me sonrió y siguió duchándose. Pero lo que no me esperaba era lo que me dijo después.

-No te preocupes, te ayudaré a conquistarla – me susurró en el oído.

-Así que con secretitos vosotros dos, y yo que pensaba que os gustaban las chicas – dijo Bella burlándose y poniéndose a mi lado en la ducha totalmente desnuda. Realmente esta chica me quería matar. Por lo visto me quedé demasiado tiempo observando su perfecto y precioso cuerpo, porque ella se giró y me miró ceñuda.

-Si haces una foto te durará más – me dijo muy seria mientras salía de la ducha. Yo sencillamente avergonzado opté por acabar de ducharme ya que toda mi familia me observaba. Algunos con una mirada pícara y otros sorprendidos.

Después de media hora todos nos encontrábamos fuera de las duchas y preparados para empezar las clases. Las mujeres también vendrían debido a que según ellas un poco de ejercicio les ayudaría a su operación biquini para la llegada del verano.

-Creo que algún día de estos moriré de vergüenza en los baños. Esa situación es bochornosa – se quejó Rose enfurruñada.

-Te acabarás acostumbrando. Además por mucho que te quejes las normas no van a cambiar – comentó Bella cansada de escuchar sus maldiciones. Ese comentario consiguió mantener a Rose en silencio, y se lo agradecería eternamente, realmente podía llegar a ser muy pesada cuando quería.

Después de unos minutos recorriendo un eterno corredor blanco llegamos a una gran puerta, la cual se abrió en cuanto Bella puso una contraseña en un dispositivo que se encontraba junto al pomo de la puerta, mostrándonos una enorme sala, que ya se encontraba con bastante gente en su interior, pero a pesar de eso seguía siendo gigantesca.

-Bueno, parece ser que ya estamos todos – dijo Aro cuando tomamos asiento – Bella – la llamó. Ella cuando subió a la tarima al lado de su tío le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a hablar.

-Hola, bueno espero que hayan pasado una agradable noche y que hayan descansado porque el día que hoy les espera es bastante duro. Por lo que puedo observar hay bastantes mujeres en la sala, bueno os explico que todas las clases que en el horario están con un asterisco al lado del nombre significa que es apta para todos los miembros actuales de la casa. Una norma muy importante que no debéis olvidar es que las mujeres pueden abandonar las clases cuando estén cansadas, pero los hombres deberán aguantar hasta el final de estas – nos explicó – Otro aspecto que quería comentar antes de empezar la clase de entrenamiento físico, es que agradeceríamos que todos os días todos los miembros de la casa se duchasen, porque si no vamos a tener un ligero problema con los olores y eso es un hecho que no soportamos mucho en la PUA. Por lo tanto si no quieren acabar lanzados a la piscina mientras duermen, les aconsejo que se duchen y dejen de lado sus lados pudorosos. – explicó, mientras los chicos de la PUA se chocaban las manos entre ellos. Provocando que más de una de las personas se estremeciese. – Hoy parte de la clase la utilizaremos para explicar cómo realizaremos las clases. Primero de todo debéis hacer grupos con los que os encontréis a gusto, porque serán vuestras parejas a lo largo de estos meses. Normalmente recomendamos que los grupos no sean superiores a cuatro personas y cuatro ya son muchos. En las clases nos dividiremos por sexos. Cada grupo tendrá dos monitores. Los monitores no podrán elegir el grupo, sino que los grupos los elegirán. Ya podéis poneros en grupos – acabó de explicar todas las normas.

Todos nos pusimos a hacer los grupos y en mi caso acabé haciendo grupo con mi padre y mi hermano. Y por lo visto mi madre también había hecho un grupo con mi hermana y Rose.

-Bueno ahora tan solo nos queda elegir dos monitores – dije. Estábamos buscando a monitores cuando una voz nos hizo prestarle atención.

-Se me olvidaba una cosa, los monitores pueden tutorizar a dos grupos como máximo. Pero siempre con la condición que un grupo sea de chicas y otro de chicos un monitor no puede estar con dos grupos de hombres – aclaró Bella, quien ya se había vestido para empezar el entrenamiento (ver perfil), con un hermoso conjunto rosa y blanco que resaltaba la dulzura oculta que emanaba su cuerpo.

Después de esa aclaración bajó del estrado y empezó a hablar animadamente con un chico que supuse sería algún compañero.

-Porque no pedimos a Bella y a Jasper que sean nuestros monitores? – preguntó Alice risueña y encantada por la idea que había propuesto. A todos nos pareció perfecto por lo que fuimos los primeros en apuntarnos en la lista de grupos con nuestros monitores.

Media hora más tarde Aro llamó atención en la sala y anunció los grupos con sus respectivos monitores, que por lo visto ellos serían los encargados del entrenamientos de los grupos que tutorizaban. Antes de reunirnos con los monitores, Jasper decidió hablar con Bella una vez por todas e intentar solucionar su conflicto. Por lo visto las cosas no comenzaron muy bien, porque Bella se rehusaba a escuchar sus explicaciones, pero finalmente todo entre ellos se solucionó, porque ella llorando le dio un gran abrazo a Jasper y un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se acercaron a nosotros Bella sorprendiéndonos a todos se dirigió a Alice.

-Alice, quería disculparme por mi actitud hacia ti. Ya que tú no tienes la culpa de nada y he pagado mis propios problemas contigo. Espero que me puedas perdonar algún día. – dijo Bella con la mirada puesta en sus pies y furiosamente sonrojada. Al escuchar esas palabras Alice la abrazó fuertemente.

-Claro que te perdono amiga, no sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando este momento – le dijo Alice. Ellas se fundieron en un gran abrazo. Cuando se separaron Jasper le dio un leve codazo y me señaló pero ella negó con la cabeza y se fue.

-Lo siento Edward, no sé que le pasará contigo pero se cierra en banda- me comentó Jasper entristecido.


	15. Clase particular

15. Clase particular

Bella POV

Después de una noche verdaderamente espantosa, en la cual todos mis temores salieron a la luz, mostrándome los aspectos más dolorosos de mi idea, finalmente conseguí conciliar el sueño, pero cuando los rayos de luz de la mañana impactaron directamente en mi cara avisándome del comienzo de un nuevo día, me despertaron sin compasión ni piedad. Intente volver a dormirme pero me resultó imposible ya que justo cuando los ojos se me iban cerrando, recordé los nuevos inquilinos de mi zona y unos tristes ojos verdes, carentes del brillo particular que siempre había en ellos que que sabía que ya no brillaban por mi culpa, se colaron en mis pensamientos, provocando que me levantase de golpe de la cama. Este repentino y rápido movimiento provocó que cayese de la cama e impactase directamente contra el duro suelo. Al darme cuenta de lo que me había sucedido no pude más que estallar en carcajadas, que por lo visto fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para que mi primo entrase corriendo para comprobar que me encontraba bien.

-Bella, que haces ahí tirada? – preguntó sorprendido al encontrarme tirada en el suelo y doblándome de la risa.

-No me pasa nada primito- contesté contenta y de muy buen humor a pesar de apenas haber dormido dos horas en toda la noche – simplemente estoy contenta y feliz – le dije levantándome del suelo y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Espero que este repentino estado de felicidad te dure mucho tiempo, porque últimamente mi niña estabas muy triste – me dijo acariciándome levemente la cara y dándome a entender que quería que le explicase lo que sucedía. Por lo que me senté en la cama y cuando él se puso cómodo a mi lado empecé a relatarle lo que había sucedido durante aquellos meses que me habían tenido tan sumida en la tristeza. Él escuchaba atentamente pero por la leve arruguita que se instaló en la frente al contarle sobre el plan supuse que la idea no era de su especial agrado.

-Primita, sabes que te quiero con locura y que jamás haría nada que te dañase y por ese mismo motivo no puedo darte mi visto bueno de esta idea. Porque me he fijado en la forma en la que lo miras aunque lo intentes evitar. La forma en la que suspiras, pero sobretodo lo contenta que estabas durante aquella pequeña etapa de tu vida en la que le dejaste hablar a tu corazón después del trágico incidente. Y curiosamente esa vez fue con cierto chico que se encuentra en estos momentos durmiendo en la habitación contigua a la tuya. – dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia la puerta. – Lo único que te puedo decir es que te olvides de todo aquello desagradable que te sucedió en el pasado y que intentes volver a ser feliz al lado de ese chico – me aconsejó mientras se dirigía a la puerta – otra cosa – dijo mirándome dulcemente antes de salir por la puerta –Jasper y Alice no tienen la culpa de todo lo que te ha pasado anteriormente – me recordó.

Cuando me dejó sola en aquella gran habitación me di cuenta del verdadero dolor que le estaba ocasionando a mis seres queridos. Por eso tomé una gran decisión, había llegado el momento en el que intentase solucionar las cosas. Por lo menos lo intentaría con Alice y Jasper, ya que con Edward sería más complicado por mis estúpidos temores y fantasmas del pasado que me perseguían continuamente y que aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarlos.

Una vez arreglada salí al comedor a desayunar. Unos minutos después, Edward salió de su dormitorio y se sentó en frente mío. Durante todo el desayuno intenté ser yo misma, hablándole de nuevo a Alice y volviendo a ser la dulce Bella. En un momento Edward me miró asombrado y me sonrió de una forma que debería ser ilegal, sentía como en mis mejillas se instalaba un leve rubor que no estaba dispuesta a que los demás observasen por lo que agache la mirada y negué con la cabeza intentando quitarme de la mente ideas absurdas.

Antes de disponernos a entrenar, recordé a mis pequeños, pero lo que no me esperaba es que los nuevos inquilinos estuviesen tan deseosos por ver como alimentaba a mis animalitos del alma. Al entrar en el jardín jugué un poco con ellos, para después dejarlos comer tranquilos y dirigirnos todos juntos a las duchas entre comentarios halagadores de parte de los Cullen. En las puertas de la ducha la familia Cullen se quedó pasmada y sin saber que hacer por lo que Alec, Jasper y yo optamos por ser los primeros en meternos y animar al resto para que no se quedasen parados y se duchasen. Cuando se despojaron de sus ropas vi como Edward se ponía lo más alejado posible de mí, pero aquello no se lo permitiría por lo que toqué levemente el hombro de Jasper y cuando Edward volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con la sorpresa que me encontraba justamente duchándome a su lado. Todo iba de maravilla entre bromas hasta que Edward se me quedó mirando fijamente y no precisamente a la cara. Aquel gesto me enfureció y no pude evitar recriminarle de una forma sarcástica el que no dejase de observarme. Enfadada salí de la ducha, pero en realidad había sido mi culpa, yo sabía de sus sentimientos hacia mí y yo estaba jugando con él.

Las clases empezaron y cuando me di cuenta una áspera mano me agarró del hombro distrayéndome de mi tarea. Al elevar la mirada me topé con los oscuros ojos de Cristopher, quien me miraba furiosamente.

-Pero mira quien está aquí – dijo dedicándome una sonrisa burlona – por lo que he visto vuelves a ser amiga de los Cullen. Y yo que te tomaba por una chica lista – me recriminó.

-Mira Cristopher, no sé quién te creerás que eres para hablarme así pero permíteme decirte que no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos a ninguno de ellos – le escupí.

-Pues yo sé muy bien quien soy la que parece que no se acuerda de algo eres tú, princesa – me susurró en el oído, recordándome la asquerosa noche que pasé a su lado, en la cual el muy poco hombre se aprovechó de mi momento de debilidad.

-Tansólo te voy a decir una cosita que espero que te quede clara – le expliqué como si de un niño pequeño se tratase- Tú para mí no eres nada, simplemente eres aquel chico que creí que era mi amigo pero que en verdad lo único que quería era acostarse conmigo y que se aprovechó de mi momento de debilidad para saciar sus más bajos deseos – le dije entre lágrimas.

-Estas bien? – me preguntó cariñosamente Jasper quien me abrazaba y miraba con puro odio a Cristopher – No te vuelvas a acercar a ella o te juro que te las verás conmigo – aquellas palabras hicieron que Cristopher se fuese prácticamente corriendo.

Al darme cuenta de lo que sucedía en un movimiento inconsciente me aparté de Jasper.

-Bella, no ves todo lo que estás provocando con tus estúpidas ideas? – me recriminó – no ves el dolor que nos estás produciendo a todos? – el saber y reconocer que sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas me enfureció y descargué toda mi ira con él, que era quien menos se lo merecía.

-Pero quien te crees que eres para venir a hablarme de esa forma. Se que me he comportado como una auténtica estúpida pero no necesito que vengas tú a recordármelo. Después de no haber hablado entre nosotros durante tantas semanas me duele que esas sean las palabras que me digas- le recriminé estallando en lágrimas. Él se quedó plantado en su posición y rápidamente me estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos y me dio un besito en la frente.

-Lo siento mi niña. No sabes lo que e sufrido por no poder estar a tu lado. Tú mejor que nadie sabes todo lo que te quiero – me susurró en el oído.

-Lo siento. Prometo que voy a intentar arreglar las cosas, solo que no me metas prisas – le expliqué.

-No te preocupes mi princesa preciosa. Por cierto que es lo que te ha pasado con Cristopher? – me preguntó una vez que los dos nos tranquilizamos, pero aún continuábamos abrazados.

-Él era como todos, únicamente estaba a mi lado para acostarse conmigo. Hace unos días hubo un momento en el que realmente me derrumbé y él se aprovechó de mi debilidad y consumió su deseo- le expliqué con los ojos nuevamente llorosos – no quiero volver a tener nada que ver con él nunca más – dije. Me miró detenidamente, pero al darse cuenta que no me había violado se relajó y soltó un audible suspiro. – Bueno reo que le debo una disculpa a cierta duendecillo – le dije provocando que una gran sonrisa se adueñase de sus labios.

-Pues vamos, que seguro que ella está deseosa de escuchar tus disculpas – me dijo empujándome e infundiéndome valor hacia los Cullen quienes ya se encontraban en grupos para entrenar.

-Alice, quería disculparme por mi actitud hacia ti. Y que tú no tienes la culpa de nada y he pagado mis propios problemas contigo. Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar – dije con la mirada gacha por la vergüenza y tristeza del momento. Pero lo que no me esperaba es que Alice como respuesta me abrazase fuertemente.

-Claro que te perdono amiga, no sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando este momento – continuamos abrazadas durante un rato y cuando nos soltamos Jasper me dio un leve codazo e inclinó la cabeza en dirección hacia Edward, pero para ese paso aún no estaba preparada, por lo que negué con la cabeza y salí lo más rápido que pude del circulo.

Entre pasos apresurados me dirigí hacia el micrófono para decir en voz alta y que todos me escuchasen cuales iban a ser los grupos y los monitores a partir de ese justo momento.

-Haber necesito que me escuchen un momento – dije a través del micro y provocando que todos me mirasen fijamente. Cuando capte la atención de todas las personas de la sala me dispuse a decir los nombres de los grupos y los monitores, pero lo que más me sorprendió y a la vez me agradó fue que junto a Jasper me encargaría de los Cullen.

-Ahora que ya saben lo necesario para empezar las clases, les pido que busquen un lugar de la gran sala que más les guste, porque allí será donde en todas las clases ensayaran.

El día resultó ser bastante divertido, sobretodo el momento en el que Emmet se tuvo que meter dentro de unas estrechas mayas, dándole un toque muy femenino. A Edward por mucho que intentase encontrarle puntos negativos, lo único que conseguía era que mi traicionero corazón palpitase con más fuerza y ansiase sus labios cada vez que lo miraba. Las chicas habían trabajado muy bien e incluso mejor que algunos hombres de otros grupos que al más mínimo movimiento lloraban como unas nenitas.

Pero el momento de luchar llegó. Me enfrenté uno a uno enseñándoles los movimientos que debían hacer y los que no. Hasta que llegó el turno de Edward. Pero justo cuando nos preparábamos sonó el timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases.

-Es una pena que no podamos ensayar. Pero lo dejamos para otro día – le dije, ya que se notaba que estaba exhausto del esfuerzo realizado durante todo el día. Empezamos a recoger las cosas y estábamos los dos solos cuando susurró e mi oído.

-No me vas a dar una clase particular? –

-No estás cansado? – le dije, deseando para más tiempo con él ya que había desistido de intentar alejarme de su lado

-Para ti nunca y lo sabes- me dijo mirándome coquetamente. Me levante de un salto y lo aventé al suelo de un empujón.

-Norma número uno: siempre debes estar alerta. – le dije ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Pero lo que no me esperaba que al cogerla tirase de ella provocando que me cayese encima de él. Durante unos segundos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y en un rápido movimiento estampé mis labios contra los suyos. Al principio se sorprendió pero al cabo de unos segundo empezó a besarme con una dulzura que tansolo él me podía transmitir.

-Se que debes odiarme, pero lo único que puedo decirte es lo siento – dije cuando separamos nuestros labios pero nuestras frentes continuaban unidas.

-Jamás podría odiarte, porque eres la persona que más amo en este dichoso planeta – me confesó. Al escuchar aquellas lindas palabras no pude más que volver a besar aquellos labios que tanto había extrañado estas últimas semanas.

-Te amo – le confesé totalmente ruborizada – Y siento mucho el dolor que te he causado, pero debo decirte que jamás te volveré a dañar- expliqué mientras una solitaria lágrima se escapaba de mi ojo, que él se encargó de secar con tiernos besitos.

-No sabes las veces que he soñado este momento. Te amo – me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Rápidamente me levanté y le extendí mi mano

-Te quiero presentar a mis pequeños – cuando le dijo lo que quería se le descompuso la cara por el terror –no te preocupes mi amor, no dejaré que te hagan nada – le susurré antes de besarlo lentamente.

Entre besos y caricias llegamos al jardín, donde en cuanto entramos mis pequeñines se acercaron corriendo, por lo menos Simba, ya que Kiara con la gran panza tardó un poquito más. Edward se encontraba detrás mio asustado.

-Edward, te presento a Simba y a Kiara – después de las presentaciones, empujé levemente a Edward infundiéndole valor. Asustado se acercó al animal. Kiara inmediatamente se acercó a él y le lamió toda la cara, provocando que estallase en carcajadas y que Simba celoso por no hacerle caso restregase su cabeza contra las piernas de Edward, dejándole los pantalones llenos de pelos cobrizos.

-Edward, vas a conjunto con el pelo de tu cabeza – le dije riéndome sonoramente. Me miro sin entender, pero cuando desvió la vista hasta sus pantalones soltó una maldición.

-Oh Swan ya puedes correr – me dijo con una mirada picara. Salí corriendo con el detrás mío, pero cuando íbamos por el pasillo recordé que nos habíamos dejado la puerta del jardín por lo que me paré de repente y me giré con el rostro descompuesto.

-Edward la puerta del jardín – le recordé a lo que él salió corriendo. Aproveché para dirigirme a las duchas a lavarme. Estaba mojándome el pelo cuando sentí un cuerpo desnudo detrás de mí. Me giré y estampé mis labios contra los suyos mientras le susurraba.

-Hazme tuya mi amor –

Siento haberos hecho esperar tanto por el capitulo, tansolo espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews


End file.
